The Flower With Invisible Thorns
by Wings of Avalon
Summary: The bliss of summer fades, the leaves of autumn fall, the winds of winter wane - yet in spring flowers bloom amidst adversity. A stoic man, once boy, now faces what he once thought was unrequited.  One day changed - and will change - his life forever.
1. Arrival

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of Ouran High School Host Club or any other affiliation thereof. Any references strictly belong to their own creators and not me. However, the original character known as "Hana" does belong to me, and any other fanfiction or fanart based upon that character must have my permission to do so._

~:~:~

"Har-u-hiiii!" the blonde-haired prince cried out happily as he swung his daughter around in circles within his loving arms. "You're late in your daily hug with daddy today!"

"Tamaki…senpai," the brunette in question managed to breathe out before once again being smothered against a light blue blazer.

"My lord, you are suffocating your _daughter_," two voices said at the same time. The twin mischief makers looked on with pouts on their faces as their favorite toy was currently occupied by another.

Tamaki dropped Haruhi like a hot brick. "Oh no! Daddy is sorry Haruhi! Let daddy make it up to y–"

A sudden feeling of weightlessness made him pause in his gross over-apology. "Mori-senpai?" he questioned, his eyes naively confused.

"Enough," the stoic senior said, before turning around and placing Tamaki on his other side, effectively cutting him off from Haruhi.

She sidled up to him with a small smile on her face. "Thanks again, Mori-senpai," she said softly as the two of them watched Tamaki's newest tirade about her and Mori running off together to open their own kendo dojo and live happily ever after with Honey-senpai running his own patisserie next door to them.

He nodded in reply, before turning around to find where Honey had run off to – as well as to make sure he had brushed his teeth before eating any sweets today.

And so the usual routine played out; the commencement of the overture to the usual two hour burlesque that was known as the Ouran High School Host Club.

Except that today was not a routine day. Today would be an out of the ordinary day…a day that would force one member of the Host Club to re-live part of an unrequited past.

~:~:~

"Early?" A neat and precisely trimmed eyebrow raised itself in query.

Haruhi squirmed under the penetrating gaze. The shadow king of the Host Club, Kyoya Ootori, was not an unkind or petty person by any means. Shrew, cunning, and astute, predicting his opponent's moves five turns ahead? Undeniably. "Yes. But not by much," she said with a forced laugh, waving her arms around in an innocent way.

"May I ask what for?" he said in his calm and collected voice, resuming the _tap-tap-tap_ at his keyboard. The light shone off of the computer screen just right, illuminating the lenses and obscuring the interested glint in his eye.

"I have to pick up my sister from the train station."

All movement stopped in the immediate fifty foot area around Haruhi Fujioka. Instantaneously four of pairs of feet came running up, and bodies crowded around her at every angle.

"You have a sister?" Tamaki squawked.

"Does she have a twin?" Hikaru and Kaoru both asked.

"Does she like cake?" Honey said with a smile, holding up a tray of cakes which had appeared out of nowhere.

"You…have never mentioned a sister," Kyoya said in a quiet voice, readjusting his glasses ever so slightly.

"Did I have to?" Haruhi replied with a groan, trying to fight off the four young men. "I suppose if I do though, it will be added to my tab?" she asked him, more a statement than a question.

"Obviously," was his only answer. "How soon?"

"Just thirty minutes early so I can get to the station on time. Her train is coming in from Tokyo."

"Very well. Tamaki?" Kyoya called.

Daddy-mode to king-mode in less than three seconds flat. "As long as you work off your debt to us tomorrow, you may leave the Host Club early today." And less than two seconds back to daddy-mode. "Can we come? _Please_?" he begged, falling to his knees and looking up at her with enormous puppy dog eyes.

"Please Haruhi?" the twins chorused, both of them joining their king – one on each side of him. They all stared at her, giant eyes watering with slightly pouted lips.

"No! Please, I don't need –"

"Puh-_lease_?" they asked, doubling their efforts. Tamaki even began making whimpering puppy noises.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Fine. You behave yourselves, you act like _normal_ people, and you don't make a huge deal out of this. Alright?"

"We get to meet Haruhi's sister! We get to meet Haruhi's sister!" the three of them sang as they danced around in a circle.

Haruhi slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on.

"To the limo!"

~:~:~

"_The 5:10 train to Nagasaki is now boarding. Please present your ticket to the attendant next to the door you are entering from. The 5:20 train from Tokyo is running five minutes late. Please wait patiently at the designated platform behind the yellow lines. We appreciate your continued patronage. Again, the 5:10 train to Nagasaki…"_

Haruhi looked up at the switch board, noting that her sister's train was indeed going to be a few minutes later than planned. Normally, this would not be an issue. However today…

"Look Haruhi! Commoner snacks!" Tamaki pointed out loudly and gleefully from the convenience store not twenty feet from where she was standing. Luckily enough, Mori was as still as a statue while he was keeping Honey quiet, and Kyoya was jotting down some notes in his mysterious black notebook that he always kept with him.

Haruhi's eyebrows narrowed. Wait…one, two, three, four…where were –?

"Haruhi!" She was engulfed on both sides, shocks of red hair obscuring her vision.

– Hikaru and Kaoru. "Yes? What is it?" she sighed.

"What does your sister look like?" they asked her at the same time as they peered towards where her train would be arriving from.

"Well…" Haruhi thought about it for a moment. "I haven't seen her in a while, but she has dark brown hair like me – much longer though, a little more than shoulder length. She is taller than me as well – but only by several inches. We both have brown eyes. Other than that, we pretty much look the same," she ended with a shrug.

Hikaru raised a mischievous eyebrow at his brother, who winked back at him. "So does that mean that she could be _your_ twin?" he asked her with a grin.

Haruhi sighed once more. Was that train ever –

_"The train from Tokyo Metro has now arrived at platform 32. We apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused. Please stay behind the yellow –"_ as the announcer was completing the message, a large white and speedy looking train suddenly pulled into the platform they were waiting on, hissing loudly.

"Uh…her train is here! I have to go meet her," Haruhi quickly supplied, slipping out from their grasp. She heard them groan in disappointment behind her as she quickly walked forward towards the main platforms.

"Hooray! Daddy is going to meet –!"

"_Daddy_ is going to stay here," Haruhi said firmly, her normal headache beginning to form. Tamaki, as well as the others, stopped dead in their tracks. "You – _all_ of you – are going to wait here until I get her. Is that understood?" she said, a slight amount of deadpanned intimidation in her voice as she looked at each of them in turn. They were at least wearing normal street clothes, and not their expensive Ouran High School uniforms. Even so…the normal clothes for these rich idiots still made them look like movie stars. People were still stopping and staring, talking behind their hands and giggling at the group of handsome men. You could almost see the sparkling radiance glowing around them.

"Yes Haruhi," they all said at once, except for Mori and Kyoya, who were normally quiet anyway.

"Good." She turned around, walking the short distance to the edge of the platform. As she waited patiently behind the dozens of other people waiting to get on or trying to get off of the train, she smiled.

_I wonder how sis has been doing on campus…I also wonder how dad ever persuaded her to come and visit, knowing how she is with his "visual" personas. I just hope that this time they will get along. At least she's only staying for four days, but still…_

At that moment a large group of people moved out of Haruhi's way, and she was able to see the last of the passengers exiting the train. Glancing around, she saw a conductor at the far end of the train step out with a familiar piece of black and purple luggage. Setting it down, he put out his hand and a slender arm reached out from the dark doorway to take it.

"Sis!" Haruhi called out, waving and running towards the end of the train.

The other members of the Host Club heard Haruhi's exclamation, and clamored as near as they would dare to get a glimpse of the unknown family member she had failed to mention to them.

"Oh, I cannot wait to meet my other daughter!" Tamaki cried out happily.

"Is Haruhi's sister her older sister?" Honey asked Mori as he looked up at him, clutching Bun-Bun to his chest.

The stoic senior nodded.

"I would assume so," Kyoya added, for once visibly interested in the going-on around him. "Otherwise she would not be living on her own. My theory is that she is in college."

"There she is!" Hikaru and Kaoru stated together. They were pointing at the far end of the train as they all saw Haruhi run over to one of the conductors. He was helping a petite woman off of the train, who was not much taller than Haruhi. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a white baby doll top, with a large bag slung over her shoulder. A white brimmed hat sat upon her head, protecting her from the sun as well as hiding her face from view.

The Host Club members watched enviously as Haruhi eagerly hugged the person. They spoke for a moment before the conductor raised the handle on the bag, handing it over to her. The two women thanked him and began walking towards the rest of the Host Club in hiding.

Tamaki quickly stood up and tried to flatten out a kink in his hair, while Honey fixed the bow on a boxed cake that he had brought as a welcome gift for her. Hikaru and Kaoru whispered in hushed voices, probably planning on a way to surround the two girls when they arrived. Kyoya looked disinterested, but was really quite interested in knowing more of the inner workings of their newest employee.

On the other hand, one member of the Host Club was staring straight at the approaching duo…curious, yet slightly hesitant. An image came to his mind, one of many years ago…

_An enormous arena…_

_ His bokken in the ready position…_

_ A much shorter opponent in an offensive stance…_

Why was this coming to mind now? As if undergoing an out of body experience, he saw Haruhi and her sister walk towards them. They were greeted cordially by the other members until suddenly Mori blinked and saw the top of a white hat directly beneath him.

"Sis?" Haruhi questioned her sister, stepping towards her in confusion.

"Takashi." The voice, that light and clear voice, suddenly cleared the fog within his head. "It's been a long time…hasn't it?" The hat tilted up at an angle to show deep brown eyes staring up at him with a wistful smile.

Mori cleared his throat, a lump suddenly forming in it preventing him from speaking. "Hana…"


	2. Change

There was dead silence all around them as Mori stared down at the petite woman. She had not changed at all…not in the five years since he had last seen her. Except…

"You cut your hair," Mori finally stated, blinking slowly.

Hana fingered her shoulder length brown locks, sifting them through her long fingers. "I did." She looked up at him. "You've grown taller as well."

"Hana-chan," a softer voice suddenly broke in. Mori and Hana blinked in surprise, turning to see Honey standing there with a grin on his face.

"Honey, you haven't changed one bit…but I think you grew an inch," Hana laughed at him, smiling tenderly.

"Really? Takashi, we have to measure later!" he told him with a shout of glee.

Mori nodded his head to his cousin. "Of course."

Hana looked back at him, scrutinizing his appearance and demeanor. The tall high school senior looked at his cousin with a solemn face, his expression unyielding as to his true feelings. "You really haven't changed at all," she said quietly, looking away.

The eight of them stood there in an awkward silence until Tamaki finally burst. He had been holding in his questions, excitement, and inane sense of curiosity until he could hold it no more.

"Miss Hana!" he shouted, jumping forward and clasping her hands in his, surprising Hana. "You look exactly like my daughter!"

Hana blinked once, looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Then she blinked again. "…Excuse me?"

"Tamaki-sempai, that's enough," Haruhi told him with a sigh. "You know that isn't true."

"B-but…my darling daughter!" Tamaki wailed, letting go of Hana's hands and running over to grab Haruhi and swing her around in circles. "Why won't you love daddy? Did he do something wrong?"

"…_Daddy_?" Hana repeated, her voice suddenly taking on a chilling tone. The entire Host Club sans Tamaki could feel the air temperature around them drop rapidly. Clenching her jaw, she turned towards Haruhi. "Haruhi, time to go." She quickly grabbed her suitcase and began walking away, pushing past Mori and Honey without even a backwards glance.

"Wait! Hana, wait!" Haruhi called, struggling to lessen Tamaki's grip on her. "Tamaki-sempai, let me go!"

Tamaki stopped quickly, realizing that something was wrong. He dropped his arms from around Haruhi as she quickly dashed off in the direction of her sister, just as Hana disappeared from view down a set of escalators.

"Did I…do something wrong?"

"Hana, please wait!" Haruhi called after her. She had chased her down the escalator and to the doors leading out of the train station. Just as she was about to walk out the doors, Haruhi shouted, "Dad is cooking dinner for you tonight!" Hana's foot stopped mid-step. Haruhi smirked to herself as she caught up with her, breathing a little heavily. "Now…what was all that about?"

Hana turned towards her younger sister. "What gives that boy the…the _right_ to call himself your father? I doubt he is more than a year your senior!"

"That is just Tamaki-sempai. He is _always_ being silly like that. And besides, Kyoya is mother."

Hana raised a delicate eyebrow. "Oh really."

Haruhi nodded. "And besides, everyone looks up to Tamaki-sempai. He isn't a bad person," she emphasized, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And neither is dad," she added quietly.

Hana's jaw clenched. "I bet you still do all the cooking and the cleaning."

Haruhi flinched. "Yes, but…"

"So he still can't take care of himself. He hasn't changed either." Hana made an irritated sound in her throat and continued walking through the doors and out into the last rays of sunlight.

"Hana…" Haruhi began, running to catch up to her, "You've only been gone one year. Things take time to change. _People_ need time to change. It doesn't happen overnight." She paused as they stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for the light to change colors. "And besides – you haven't changed one bit either."

Hana visibly blanched, turning towards Haruhi with her mouth open. She opened and closed it several times, trying to find the right words to say, before she turned and mumbled, "I have too."

Haruhi sighed. "You are still as obstinate as ever, and although you seem to say what is on your mind you never do. Like Mori-sempai."

Haruhi could not believe the change that came over her sister's face at those words. Her hard eyes softened, and she even smiled…just a little. "Mori, huh? He never did like going by his first name…with the exception of Honey."

"Haruhi!" several voices called out from behind them. Haruhi turned in surprise to see the rest of the Host Club running out the doors – quickly and frantically, quite uncharacteristic of one – towards the two of them. Except for Kyoya. He was walking, taking his time to rejoin with the others.

Tamaki arrived first, his face etched in worry. "Haruhi, I want to apologize for my actions earlier. They were uncalled for, and I can see that it upset you," he added, speaking directly to Hana's back. "Please, forgive me. For that matter, let me treat you to dinner this evening in atonement."

"But sempai, you don't –" Haruhi interrupted.

"But nothing Haruhi. My actions were uncalled for." Tamaki bent down onto one knee and bowed behind Hana, clasping his hands in front of him. "Please accept my apology, my lady."

The other members of the Host Club surrounded Tamaki, blocking him from the people staring at him from behind. Haruhi sighed; she could only look on as he unknowingly embarrassed himself yet again. Tamaki's flair for the dramatic could sometimes be a bit overpowering, even for the unassuming commoner.

Hana stared out into the street, noting how people were staring at them. She could feel the heat rising to her face in embarrassment, but she couldn't even imagine how this Tamaki fellow could drop to one knee like that without even considering the consequences of his actions. He really _was_ an idiot.

"I accept," Hana finally said, turning around. She bent down, grasping each of Tamaki's hands and pulled him to his feet. "But I am afraid we can't join you for dinner this evening. It seems our father is making a welcome home dinner for me."

Tamaki's eyes lit up with joy. "Thank you! For accepting my apology, I mean, but we can reschedule dinner! Haruhi, we could have fancy tuna!"

Hana saw Haruhi's eyes light up, although her outward demeanor remained the same. "Tamaki-sempai, we talked about this – I am _not_ in the Host Club just because I could eat fancy tuna."

"But that is one of the reasons," the twins chimed in unison as they surrounded Haruhi. "You are just too cute!" they practically squealed as they hugged her on either side.

Hana watched her younger sister interact with the Host Club. Indeed, she had changed already…but Hana doubted that she had realized it as of yet. A tugging on her shirt pulled her out of her short reverie. Looking down, she saw Honey grinning up at her. "Yes, Honey?" she asked him.

"First…I didn't know you were Haru-chan's older sister. And second…Hana, are you mad at Takashi?"

The question made her checks flush a light pink. "No…no I'm not, Honey. Why do you ask?"

"Then how come you are ignoring him?"

Silence. "Maybe you should ask him that question, Honey." Hana picked up the handle on her bag without even looking at him. "Goodbye." Hana walked away without a word, but Honey saw the hurt look in her eyes. _So it is true…_ he thought to himself, looking back at Takashi as he silently watched her walk away from them, following her every move with his eyes. _I'll have to talk to Satoshi later._

"I will see you in school tomorrow," Haruhi called as she squeezed herself out from between the twins and ran after her sister.

"Bye Haruhi!" Tamaki called, sparkles in his eyes. "Oh, she does grow up faster, doesn't she mother?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Yes, yes indeed," he commented vaguely, having noticed the interaction between Honey and Hana. He turned, about to question Mori, when he found that both he and Honey were gone. "Where are Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai?" he asked, curious.

~:~:~

"Takashi, please," Honey begged him.

"No, Mitsukuni."

"But _Ta-ka-shiiiii_…"

"Out." Takashi, for probably the first time in his life, closed the door on his cousin.

"Fine." Honey called from the hallway, his voice echoing through the door. "But you can't hide in there forever. You have to come out for practice and school in the morning." If Takashi hadn't known better, it almost sounded like a threat. "Goodnight Takashi." He heard the small patter of footsteps heading down the hallway, away from his room.

Mori sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair as he stood there in the dark. He had yet to turn a light on in his room, but even if he had he wouldn't have seen anything more than the simple furnishings that adorned it. His bed, his dresser, a desk, a closet, and several wardrobes full of practice gear and armor.

Common sense prevailing, Mori flipped the switch near his door and a single lamp on his desk flared to life, illuminating the large room. He walked over to the furthest cabinet in the corner, noting the fine layer of dust that had accumulated on it from disuse. Carefully undoing the small combination lock on it, he opened the doors and stared as memories unwittingly began to float to the surface of his mind.

_The smaller uniform, but not too much smaller since he was still very tall for a middle school student…_

_The charm Mitsukuni had made for him for winning his first tournament…_

_His first bokken, given to him by his father at the age of 5…_

_His second bokken, given to him by his master at the age of 9 after he broke the one his father had given to him…_

Mori shut the door quickly. He turned around, breathing heavily, as he slid to the floor and covered his face with his hand. _Why?_ he thought to himself. _Why now? Why did she have to be Haruhi's sister?_

_"My name is Hana. What's yours?"_

~:~:~

"We're home!" Haruhi called, stepping into the small apartment. "Dad?"

"In here Haruhi!" Ranka called from the kitchen. "Is your sister with you?"

"Of course," Hana stated coolly as she removed her shoes.

Several footsteps later and Haruhi was astonished. Her father was wearing a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt, shaven, with no wig or female accessories on whatsoever. "Dad?" she questioned him.

"Welcome home Haruhi," he told her, smiling. He turned his gaze towards his other daughter. "And welcome home, Hana."

Hana paused as she took in his appearance. "No drag tonight?" she asked him, sounding almost surprised. _Almost_.

"Not tonight! Both my girls are home," he said with a smile. "We set up the spare futon in Haruhi's room, so if you would like to put your things in there, we can eat," he told her, turning around. "Is hot pot with leek and chrysanthemum alright with you?"

_Her favorite_, Haruhi noted to herself. _He didn't forget_. "And strawberry cake for dessert," she added herself. "I made it yesterday."

Hana allowed herself to smile at the both of them. _Maybe things have changed more than I have given them credit for_, she thought. "That sounds wonderful," she told them. "What can I do to help?"

~:~:~

"So…Haruhi…" Hana trailed off. It was late, and they were both getting ready for bed. "How long have you been in the Host Club now? And why, if I may ask?"

Haruhi paled. "Let's just say I accidentally broke a really expensive vase and this is the way I am paying for it."

"Ah, I see. And those boys are the ones who are in it with you?" Hana fluffed up her pillow.

Haruhi nodded. "Tamaki is the king, or president, I guess you could call him. Kyoya-sempai is the vice president, and Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai work in it with them." Haruhi's eyes lit up devilishly. "By the way…_sis_.." she trailed off.

Hana looked at her curiously. "What?"

"How long have you known Mori-sempai? I didn't realize that you knew him. I mean, seeming as his family is filthy rich and we're commoners."

Hana fell silent. "Haruhi, there is only one point in my life where I would have had the opportunity to meet him. Think about it," she added quietly, turning around to head towards the bathroom.

Although Haruhi was thick-headed and stubborn, just like her sister at times, she was astute and intelligent. Which is why it only took her a few seconds to realize just where her sister and her senior had met. "Oh Hana…you don't mean…"

~:~:~

"Takashi, you have to talk to Haru-chan about her sister today," Honey scolded Mori as they were on their way to Ouran.

Mori stared out the window, noting how it was drizzling. Perfect. It matched his mood for the day – although no one but Honey could ever tell. "Hmm," he answered.

Honey sighed. _I don't understand how we can be the same age, related, and yet have personalities at different ends of the spectrum. But…that may explain Chika and I, as well as Satoshi and Takashi._ "Why don't you invite Hana and Haruhi to come to the dojo tomorrow for practice? We could go for ice cream and cake afterwards," Honey hinted, his double agenda showing through far too easily as usual.

Mori made a noncommittal noise. "Maybe."

"Takashi."

Mori turned and looked at his cousin, noting for once the serious expression on his face. One he only usually wore when fighting. Or when someone woke him up from his nap early. "Yes?"

"Promise me that you won't make the same mistake as last time?"

Mori's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't thought Mitsukuni had known so much about…the incident. He turned his face away from him. "I will try not to," he told him in a quiet voice.

Honey smiled. "Good. Because if you make Hana-chan cry, you would make Haru-chan angry. And no one likes an angry Haru-chan," he said with a smile.

Mori almost shivered at the promise in those words.


	3. Tour

"I thought I was going to _die_," Hikaru said, leaning up against the hallway wall and placing his hand over his face dramatically.

Kaoru laughed at him. "And _who_ was the person who decided to stay up all night playing videogames rather than studying with me?"

Hikaru pouted. "You're so mean Kaoru." He turned away from him and started walking down the hall.

"Hikaru, wait!" Kaoru called, running after him.

Haruhi sighed. "Is geometry really all that difficult?" she murmured to herself, walking after the two of them. Class was finally over for the day, which also meant her second strenuous job was just about to begin. However, today she was rather eager to go – she meant to ask Mori-sempai some questions about her sister. Namely, the tournament they had both been a part of.

_But how to ask him?_ she thought to herself, walking down the hallway, listening to the twins far ahead of her go on and on with their "close brotherly bond" routine. _Hana wouldn't even really come out and talk about it, and Mori-sempai is even more tight-lipped than she is. Maybe Honey-sempai would know…?_

"Oomph!" Haruhi exclaimed as she ran into someone and proceeded to fall promptly onto her rear. "What's the big –" she began to say, before the words died on her tongue.

Hikaru and Kaoru were standing, each with one of the doors open to Music Room #3, simply staring into the room flabbergasted. They were silent for once, which is a rarity in itself. "Hikaru? Kaoru? What's going on?" Haruhi asked them cautiously as she stood up.

As if breaking them out of a trance, they suddenly turned to Haruhi, grinning like two Cheshire cats. "Well, well," they both said at the same time, eyes gleaming. "It seems we have a visitor today."

"A visitor? Who?" Haruhi asked them, curious.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" they said, bowing and allowing Haruhi to enter the music room first.

Haruhi walked passed them, curious as to what had suddenly excited them. She looked around the room, noting that there weren't any of the usual decorations out and about. At least, cosplay decorations – no tropical jungle, no sixteenth century French antiques, no lumberjacks. In fact, everything was in perfect order…sans, of course, the rest of the hosts.

"Where is everyone?" Haruhi asked, turning around to face the twins.

"You don't hear that? Listen," Kaoru told her mischievously.

Haruhi strained her ears, until she picked up the telltale plink of piano keys from the far room. "Tamaki-sempai is playing? For who?" she thought. _Odd. He never plays unless there is an audience_.

"Let's go find out _who_ his audience is then," Hikaru grinned, pulling Haruhi along with him. The three of them walked quickly to the far door at the end of the rehearsal hall, finding it cracked slightly open. They peered through the crack, vying for room to see who was inside.

At the ebony piano sat Tamaki, eyes closed but smiling. His fingers flew over the keys to a deep and sonorous tune that was strangely familiar to Haruhi. In front of it sat two couches; on the far side, with their backs to Tamaki, sat Mori and Honey. Across from them on the other couch sat Kyoya and a stranger with dark chocolate brown hair.

Haruhi stared. _What's Hana doing here?_

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and nodded. Just as they did, Tamaki finished his piece. Several pairs of hands joined in to applaud him, and he opened his eyes and smiled.

"That was wonderful!" Hana exclaimed. "You are an extremely talented pianist."

Tamaki shook his head. "It is nothing. I am just glad I could entertain you for a short while before our guests began arriving. Also, I was very glad I could play your favorite piece for you."

"_L'Orage_ by Friedrich Burgmüller is a simple piece, yet quite elegant in its vivid expression ," Kyoya commented, for once not taking notes in his little black book or typing on his laptop.

"It was kind of scary though," Honey commented, his eyes large. "It sounded like a thunderstorm!"

_That's where I've heard it before!_ Haruhi thought to herself. _When Hana used to play the piano in school, she learned this piece. I got scared because it sounded so much like thunder that she had to stop practicing it at home._

"Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru – did you enjoy the piece?" Kyoya called coolly without ever turning around. All eyes in the room suddenly darted towards the door, noticing the three eavesdroppers peering through it.

"Haruhi!" Hana exclaimed, standing up. She turned around quickly, her brown hair swinging around her shoulders. "I-I didn't realize you were here yet."

Haruhi took a moment to take in her sister's appearance as she pushed her way through the door. She was not in an Ouran uniform, by any means, but was wearing a tasteful dress that would have passed with flying colors in the eyes of the rich and haughty around the school. It was a simple wrap around dress in a dark purple; it showed off her curves, compared to Haruhi's flat chested bareness. She was also wearing black heels and a pendant necklace to show off her long neckline. The hair from around her face was pulled back and placed into a short braid on the back of her head, allowing the rest to drape over her shoulders gracefully. She even had _makeup_ on. Overall, Haruhi hadn't seen her sister take this much care of her appearance for years.

"Wow…you're dressed up," Haruhi told her sister, rolling her eyes. "Who for?"

Hana's cheeks flared a slight pink. "Well, I couldn't come waltzing into your super rich school here dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, now could I?"

"Good point." Haruhi heard a small commotion behind her, but just as she turned around to investigate two heads of reddish-orange hair zoomed past her and practically surrounded her sister.

"Hana! You look beautiful!" the twins exclaimed. "Quite unlike your dull and flat sister over there."

"Hey!" Haruhi exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest, annoyed. As well as to cover her flat chest.

"Be nice!" Hana admonished them. "I was just like Haruhi when I was growing up."

The entire Host Club went silent. They all looked at Hana, then to Haruhi, then back to Hana, and then back to Haruhi. From the well-endowed, to not endowed whatsoever.

Tamaki reeled back, his face bright red, as his "inner mind theater" began working overtime. The twins started laughing so hard they fell on the floor around Hana. Kyoya sighed, turning away. Mori and Honey just stood there, wondering what was going on.

"What…did I say?" Hana questioned out loud, looking at Tamaki and the twins.

Haruhi shook her head. "Pay no attention to them whatsoever. Either way, what are you doing here today Hana? I thought you were –"

"I invited her," Kyoya quickly intervened, stepping forward and readjusting his glasses. "Considering she is in town for only a few short days, I thought it might be considerate to show her around Ouran, seeing as she is the _only_ sister to our _only_ scholarship student here."

_Stab_. Right through the pocketbook. "Fine. But _I_ will give her the tour."

"For being so gracious, I will lower your debt by 50,000 yen," Kyoya told her, his glasses glinting in the light.

Haruhi swallowed. _He has some kind of ulterior motive, I know it._ "What's the catch?"

"Catch? No catch, Haruhi. However, why don't you take Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai with you, to show your sister around? I am sure there will be less…_inquiring_ gazes or talk if they are around."

"…Alright. Is this in place of club duties today?"

"No. In addition to. Please be back here in less than one hour."

"We will be Kyoya!" Honey shouted with glee, bounding across the room and practically pulling Haruhi out the door. "Come on Takashi!"

"Coming, Mitsukuni," Mori called in his even voice. He turned towards Hana. "Shall we?"

Hana faced away from him, a faint touch of pink on her ears. "We had better, before Honey gets too carried away. Thank you again, Mr. Ohtori, Mr. Suou."

"Please, call me Tamaki," Tamaki asked her, bending down and swooping up her hand to place a chaste kiss upon it.

"That includes myself as well," Kyoya added, pulling Tamaki back by his collar, watching Hana grow bright red. "Mori-sempai, if you would."

"Hn." Mori had already begun to step between Tamaki and Hana; he continued by guiding her out of the room, leaving Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins alone. Tamaki continued to squirm in Kyoya's grasp, until he heard the outer door to the music room click shut.

"Kyoya! What was that for?" he shouted, spinning around to face him as Kyoya let him go.

The Shadow King sighed, before glaring at him. Tamaki backed away, shrinking in stature. "I told you that I _would_ assist you with this harebrained scheme of yours. However, acting out in such an inappropriate manner towards Haruhi's older sister is in no way assisting your cause. Did you see the way Mori-sempai acted?"

Tamaki stopped, a thoughtful expression coming over his features. "Oh…" he said slowly.

"Oh what?" the twins asked, suddenly appearing next to their seniors and staring at them. "What scheme? What cause?"

~:~

"And this is one of the libraries," Honey said solemnly, taking his duty as a tour guide seriously.

"How many are there?" Hana asked.

"Um…if you include the middle school and elementary school…eight?"

"That is incredible," Hana breathed. "So many books, so many resources. I assume you spend most of your time here Haruhi? Or in one of them?" she asked, turning around.

Haruhi nodded. "When I am not in class, or doing club duties."

"I see." The four of them continued walking in silence through the library, encouraging the silence around them now that school was over for the day. Most of the female students were in the Host Club by now, and most of the male students were in their own clubs – or both genders could have been at home in their mansions.

"Let's see, we saw our classroom, the cafeteria, the music rooms, the library…oh, I know! Let's go and see the sports complex!"

"Sports…complex?" Hana repeated, incredulous. "You have an entire complex dedicated to sports?"

"Of course!" Honey repeated, as if stating the obvious. "Especially the dojo where Takashi and I practice every day."

"I see," Hana replied, looking away towards one of the many paintings lining the walls as they headed towards the exit of the library.

She was oddly quiet, Haruhi noted, as they walked down the long halls towards the sports area of the campus. Now, Haruhi and her sister were obviously much more introverted – _most_ of the time – thanks to their outrageous and rambunctious father. Even so, at this point she gave short, precise answers to questions or statements from herself or Honey-sempai. She wouldn't even look at Mori-sempai, and if she did have to look his way, it was as if her gaze was sliding over him…as if she didn't even see him.

_I have to find a way to talk to Honey-sempai. Alone._ Haruhi sighed to herself as she thanked Mori-sempai for holding the door open for her as they walked outside and the short distance to the sports complex.

"Hana-chan, what would you like to see first? The soccer fields? The tennis courts? The basketball arena?" He paused. "Or maybe the martial arts dojo's?" he added, almost as an afterthought. A _precise_ afterthought.

"The dojo's?" Hana echoed. "What is practiced here at Ouran?"

"Well," Honey started to say, "there is karate and aikido, which are hand to hand combat. There is also weaponry study, such as fencing, the art of the bow and arrow, and swordsmanship with an array of weapons – including kendo, which is what Takashi does best," he added lastly with a large grin.

"I see," Hana stated, nodding.

"Would you like to see where Takashi and I practice?" he asked her, running in front of her and effectively pinning her down with his best cute pout.

"Why not," Hana told him, laughing timidly. "Where do you and the karate teams practice Mitsukuni?"

"Over this way!" he called, running towards the main doors into the large building directly in front of them.

"I've never been in here before," Haruhi admitted as she followed behind her older sister.

"Not even for your physical education classes?" Hana commented, staring over her shoulder at her.

"No," she answered with a shake of her head. In a slightly more embarrassed manner, she added, "There is a separate building and area for that."

"Ah. I see," Hana said, coughing politely into her hand.

Honey was waiting for them, beckoning them inside of the building. As they entered, awe etched the sister's faces. The building was just as ornate as the others, except for the fact that it was a state of the art facility complete with several gyms, two pools, numerous locker areas and equipment storage areas, as well as traditional and contemporary dojo's in which to practice the many martial arts of Japan's rich cultural heritage.

"Oh…my…goodness…" Hana breathed out, reading the map across from the entryway. "There are six floors?"

"Yup. Our main practice area is on the first floor, when all of the teams warm up together or practice together. My team's main karate dojo is up on the fourth floor, and Takashi's main kendo dojo is up on the sixth floor at the very top." He ran over by the elevators and pressed a button. "Let's go see Takashi's dojo first!"

Hana was just opening her mouth to say something when Haruhi intervened. "That sounds great Honey-sempai! I've always wanted to see a kendo dojo!" she quickly said, pulling her sister towards the elevators.

Mori was also about to protest when Haruhi made her exclamation. And unbeknownst to her, the power of her cute face and eagerness made it impossible for any of the Host Club members to ever say no to her. Upon seeing her smile and enthusiasm, Mori reluctantly nodded. "There is no practice today after school, so there should not be anyone in there," he told them in his quiet voice.

"Even better!" Honey added to Haruhi's statement. "We can see it all then!"

The door closed behind them with a small _whoosh_. Honey pressed the button for the sixth floor, and the elevator lurched to life. It startled Hana, allowing her to momentarily lose her balance. She gave a small sound of surprise before two large arms steadied her. She looked up into Mori's face, pink tingeing her cheeks. "T-thank you," she managed to stumble out quietly, standing upright and smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her dress.

"You're welcome," Mori replied back to her. They both turned away from each other, Takashi watching the numbers slowly ascend above the doors of the elevator, and Hana watching the grounds grow smaller below them through the window on the far side of the elevator.

Haruhi felt a short, sharp nudge in her side after watching this short incident. Turning, she saw Honey winking at her and nodding at the two, motioning with his head. Looking up, although she saw the two of them turned completely away from each other and seemingly disinterested, there were tiny smiles present on each of their faces.

_Bingo._


	4. Escape

"Here we are! The sixth floor – all the way at the top!" Honey exclaimed as he practically ran out of the elevators. "Wow – we're so high up here! Look Haru-chan!"

Haruhi walked over to the windows directly across from what looked like an information or check-in kiosk. "Wow, we really _are_ high up," she echoed.

Hana looked around, her chocolate brown eyes noting the impeccably clean area. "The students seem to take good care of the dojo area," she commented. "Or is this place cleaned by outside workers?"

Honey shook his head as he turned around. "Of course there are people who come to clean – but the inside of the dojo is maintained by the kendo club. No one is allowed inside who isn't a club member, or at least administration."

"I see," Hana replied, looking around. The stark white walls lent the look of a hospital, but the ornate moldings as well as carvings and paintings that adorned them still left that feeling of inadequacy and intimidation in her mind. "So where is the dojo?"

"Through these doors," Mori motioned, standing next to a pair of ornate wooden doors, carved with pictures of trees, grasses, and rivers. "Please take your shoes off and put on the extra tabi socks, please," he explained, gesturing towards the box by the door.

"I know that, thank you," Hana quipped crossly, her eyebrows furrowing as she shot him a dark look.

"I meant Haruhi," he explained quickly.

Haruhi sweated for a moment. "Uh…thank you Mori-sempai! I've never been inside of a kendo dojo before, so I don't know any of the customs for it yet. Thank you for telling me."

"You are welcome," he answered quietly as Hana brushed passed him and into the dojo.

However, inside her mind she was berating herself. _Idiot! Of course he was explaining it to Haruhi. She's never been inside an official dojo before. Not that I have either…at least to this quality and history before..._

The dark hardwood floors gleamed in the light, with scuffs and scratches from years of use spread across it. On two of the four walls were enormous mirrors, reflecting the images of the four people entering inside from the far wall. On the same wall that the door was on was a row of tall cabinets, all locked, with equipment such as practice bokkens, practice armor, and general items for upkeep inside of the dojo.

"There are two rooms down the hall outside of here as well. One is a locker room, and the other is for equipment storage," Mori explained.

The final wall was a row of glass enclosed cases, all containing dozens if not hundreds of kendo trophies. Some were small, while others took up most of the cabinet. Two in particular, directly in the center, had a cabinet of their own. Haruhi happened to be perusing the cabinets when she noticed them. "Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, these are huge! What competition are these trophies from?"

Takashi, Honey, and Hana all happened to look over and observe the two trophies Haruhi was pointing to at the exact same moment. Honey clambered over to see specifically which trophies she was pointing at. "Oh! Those are from the National Kendo Championships!"

Mori bit his lip, unsure of how to reply.

When Hana saw them, she paled considerably. She turned around, clenching her eyes shut and she strove to maintain her composure. "Whose…are they, Mitsukuni?" she said slowly, proud her voice did not break.

Honey noticed the formal use of his name, but did not mention it. "They are the ones Takashi won…when he was in middle school. In seventh and eighth grade, consecutively. He was the only person ever in the history of Ouran to win the national championships twice, let alone two years in a row."

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. _I should have never accepted that stupid proposal from that Ohtori boy._ She ran from the room in the tabi socks, barely making a sound. Her feet slapped the floor in silent protest as she ran not only from the three students, but from her past as well.

"Hana, what do you…Hana, where are you going?" Haruhi called after her sister, turning around just to see a flash of purple head out the door.

Honey watched the older sister go silently, watching to see what his cousin would do.

Takashi stood there, dumbfounded, as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation. He knew why she ran out. He knew that he was the cause. He knew that he should have immediately ran after. But the words continued to ring in his head from five years ago…

_"Let go of this nonsense Takashi. Your place is here, in the long line of the Morinozuka family; we, who have protected the Haninozuka household for generations. Who is she? Nothing but a commoner. A talented commoner, but a commoner nonetheless. She is not worthy to –"_

"TAKASHI!" a voice angrily shouted in his ear as he was bodily thrown across the floor. In a well practiced roll he righted himself to his feet, kneeling a good thirty feet away from Honey, who was staring at him in a way that resembled his face if someone perchance woke him up early from his afternoon nap. "Go…and…get…her…right…_now_," he practically growled at him.

That snapped him out of his daze. He jumped to his feet and ran from the dojo, slamming the door shut behind him.

Honey sighed, shaking his head. _Honestly_.

"Uh…Honey-sempai?"

He turned around, slight embarrassment on his face. "Yes, Haruhi?"

Haruhi was staring at him, her mouth hanging open wide in surprise. "You…just threw Mori-sempai across the dojo."

"Yes. And?" he prompted her.

She closed her mouth. "What exactly just happened? I don't understand…did I say something wrong?"

Honey shook his head. "Haruhi, this…this is a long story. I was gone – when it happened originally, of course – but Satoshi filled me in on what had happened. Those trophies I told you about – the ones Takashi won?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"That second one – the one from eighth grade – he won by beating your sister."

~:~:~

She continued pressing the button on the elevator, heaving huge breaths to calm her shaking nerves. "Come on, come _on_," she pleaded with the elevator door in a trembling voice. She held her shoes in her left hand, hitting the button constantly with her right. Hearing a crash behind her in the dojo, she whipped her head around, her frightened eyes scanning the area behind her.

_Bing!_ The elevator doors opened with a quiet swish; she dashed inside, pressing the button for the first floor. As she turned around, she heard a name call for her.

"Hana! Hana, please wait!" Takashi was running, hopping almost, as he tried to slip on his shoes at the same time. She could have laughed at the situation if she wasn't trying to hold back her tears at the same time.

The doors were closing just as Takashi was reaching out for her, effectively slamming shut on his late attempt. Their eyes locked in that last instant, searing emotions flaring across both of their faces. Hana saw the guilt in his eyes; Takashi saw the pain and sadness in hers.

Hana did not frown. She did not smile. She did not shout at him. She just turned her head away, her deep brown eyes sliding past him, almost in slow motion to Takashi as the metal doors slammed shut in his face. He stood there, taking in deep breaths, his mind frantically racing to find a resolution to his current situation.

Inside of the elevator, Hana sank to the floor, pulling off the tabi socks from her stockings. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she reiterated in a painful manner inside her mind, her hands shaking while trying to put her heels back onto her feet. "I should never have come. I should have stayed in Tokyo until she graduated."

_Beep…beep…beep…_ Hana noticed the elevator slowly descending back towards the first floor of the sports building. Using the bar on the side of the elevator, she hoisted herself to her feet. Smoothing out her dress, she checked her face in the reflection of the glass as it looked out over the vast campus.

Her face was a bit red, and her eyes were glassy, but none the worse for the wear from the running. _Allergies_, she decided. The perfect excuse if anyone asked.

Steeling herself, Hana straightened her back just as the last _beep_ rang out for the first floor. _I'll just go back, tell them that my allergies are acting up, and that I have to go home. Haruhi wouldn't say a word – I know she wouldn't._ As the doors opened with a _swish_, Hana took one step forward before freezing mid-step.

A very sweaty, very disheveled, panting Takashi stood in front of the elevator doors, bent over and taking in large gasps of air. His uniform was askew, and somewhere along the way he had lost his tie. The sleeve of his coat had a small tear in it, where he must have caught it on something, but otherwise he looked like he had just run a fifty kilometer marathon. "Hana," he managed to gasp out, "please…please wait."

Hana stepped backwards into the elevator, her eyes glued on Takashi as she slowly shook her head in denial. "No…Takashi…I…"

He stood up, panting, as his dark eyes noted her retreating figure. "Hana."

"No…" she whispered, shaking her head. "No, Takashi…I can't. Not again. Please, I…" she continued until she bumped into the back of the elevator.

Takashi took a deep breath and strode into the elevator. "I should have done this a long time ago," he said, towering over her petite form. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, her entire body plastered against the metal wall. "Five years ago, I made the worst mistake of my life," he said in a quiet voice. "Do you know what that was?" he asked her, his eyes boring into her.

Hana shook her head, her eyes unable to tear away from his intense gaze. She wasn't scared of him; Hana knew Takashi – he wouldn't hurt a fly. She was, however, doubting the strength of her own will to keep from losing the fragile control she had over herself. Hana prided herself on always being strong – at least on the outside if not on the inside. She was a blank canvas when it came to expression. She could smile, but she wouldn't have been actually smiling. "…What?" she answered him carefully.

"Letting you leave." And with that, he swooped down and held her tightly within his arms as he planted a deep kiss right on her lips.

Hana was taken so completely by surprise that her body and brain went numb when he touched her. She looked into his face, his eyes closed, his lips glued to hers while his strong arms enclosed her within his large embrace.

_If this is a dream, I pray that I never wake up_, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and surrendered.

~:~:~

"I…don't remember much of that tournament," Haruhi admitted. "Let's see, five years ago I was in fourth grade. I think I went with Dad to a huge tournament; I remember a lot of people, and it was exciting, but…I do remember how sad she was when she lost. That's about it, unfortunately." Haruhi took a deep breath. "Dad has pictures of her competing and practicing that he's showed me on occasion, but it seems that neither of them ever wanted to bring up the tournament she was in. It never dawned on me that it was of such major importance before – at least, until now."

Honey nodded, looking out the windows high above the mirrored glass. "So did I. I remember the name, but nothing about it clicked until we met your sister at the train station yesterday."

"So Mori-sempai beat my sister. Why is this such a big deal to them then?"

"I don't think this really has anything to do with kendo," Honey admitted to her. He contemplated his idea for a moment. "I think this has to do with how close Takashi and Hana-chan became _during_ the tournament."

"How close…?" Haruhi trailed off. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh…you don't mean…Hana has a thing for Mori-sempai?" Haruhi practically shouted, jumping to her feet.

Honey jumped up with her, and grabbed her hands and twirled them around in a wild fashion. "That has to be it! Satoshi – Takashi's little brother – wouldn't really tell me what happened. He kept saying 'just leave it alone' and 'it would have never worked out.' I think he meant Takashi and Hana-chan being together!"

Haruhi paused mid-leap. "But why then?" she asked him. She suddenly pulled her hands away from Honey. "Isn't my sister good enough for him?" she deadpanned.

Honey sweat-dropped for a moment. "…Possibly?" he answered in a small squeak. "We would have to talk to the Morinozuka's."

"I suppose we should find them first, before things get too out of hand," Haruhi said to Honey.

"Probably," he agreed. Quickly the two of them left the dojo, taking off the tabi socks and putting on their shoes again. Running to the elevators, they had to wait for it to come back up to the sixth floor again. "Hana – or Takashi – probably took it back down," Honey commented as they waited.

Haruhi looked at her senior, noting the worried expression on his face. She patted his shoulder. "We'll find them and figure out what's going on Honey-sempai, so don't worry," she said with a smile. "I am quite sure that both of them know not to make a scene here at Ouran. Hana doesn't want me to get thrown out, and although I know that Mori-sempai could probably buy his way back in he wouldn't want to risk that either." _Bing!_ "Let's go find them."

The ride down to the first floor took almost no time at all, since there was only one elevator in the building for personal use – the other was the freight elevator at the back of the building. As they stepped out, the lobby was just as silent and as empty as they had left it not ten minutes earlier. "Where are they?" Honey questioned out loud.

"Outside, maybe?" Haruhi answered him. She and Honey quickly walked to the front doors and into the bright afternoon sunshine. The sports complex, or rather the singular building they had entered that was a part of it, was on the furthest part of the campus away from the area the Host Club did business in. The cobblestone paths were clear of debris _and_ people, for that matter. The grounds were as silent as they had been previously.

"…Alright, I don't get it…" Haruhi sighed heavily. "Where would Hana have gone? Mori-sempai followed after her, obviously, but I don't think she could have gotten far in those heels she was wearing."

"You might be surprised," Honey said, curiously looking around them for any clues…until he spotted what he had been looking for. "There!" he exclaimed, pointing to their left. He ran over and picked up something from the ground.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked him, curious.

"See for yourself." He held it up for her to see.

It was a small piece of candy, most likely a caramel, wrapped in gold foil. "Candy?" she said in disbelief.

Honey smirked. "Takashi always has some with him. He must have dropped it by accident, meaning he came this way digging into his pockets for some reason. Let's start heading in this direction – maybe we'll find them."

"Alright."

The two of them continued walking for a short distance, until Haruhi realized they were heading for the Ouran property line. The entire campus was surrounded by a small forest of trees, and near the sports complex was a small pond surrounded by cherry trees. Many students from the elementary, middle, and high school classes liked to come here when they were blooming. Although it was later in the spring, some of the trees still had the precious blossoms on them, most having fallen off and assuming the normal green color as the rest of the trees just before bearing fruit.

"Honey-sempai…" Haruhi began as they were walking. He had opened up the caramel and was chewing away happily on it currently.

"Yes?"

"Did Mori-sempai ever say anything…about an old girlfriend, or someone he had ever had feelings for? You know, before today?"

Honey was quiet for a moment. "You want to know if Takashi had ever mentioned your sister before today." Haruhi nodded. "Well…only once. At least to me. And he didn't mention her by name. Let's see…it was a school project; we had to write some poems in literature class after reading _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. Our teacher wanted us to make a poem regarding a time we had felt very strongly about something – I think his word for it was 'passionate.' Takashi wrote a poem. About a flower."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Oh…" she trailed off.

"'Oh' is right. Do you remember when I had that cavity? And Takashi thought it was his fault, and acted spaced out for a while?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He was that same way. He would suddenly just lose interest in things and stare off into space, most times smiling. I could tell something good had happened, but whenever I had tried to ask him about it he shut me out. Satoshi too," he quickly explained to Haruhi.

"I see." Haruhi continued to walk in silence, absorbing this new information. After a minute, she spoke again. "It sounds as if Mori-sempai and my sister had fallen for each other, somehow."

"I do agree. But something just doesn't make sense to me," Honey continued on. "If they were so into each other, so to say, even if Takashi's parents had said no, or if your dad had said no, why is Hana so bitter about the whole thing?"

This silenced both of them into deep thought. _True. Hana seems so sad and angry about Mori-sempai, yet he only seems to want to be forgiven, or something like that. What is going…?_

Her train of thought was interrupted when a hand suddenly stopped her. Honey had spotted something ahead of them, and was staring at it with an intense gaze. Haruhi followed his eyes and saw the most mind-boggling scene she had ever witnessed:

Hana and Mori were sitting together on a bench in front of the small pond, with cherry blossom petals raining down all around them…

…laughing.


	5. Polite Society

"It's true!" Hana protested loudly. "She had cut them up and was about to put them in when I caught her. She said that 'mushrooms will make the ice cream taste better!"

Mori laughed quietly, but it was a louder sound than Haruhi was used to hearing from him. "Really now."

Hana nodded, before smiling. "She was such a funny girl when she was smaller. Especially after mom passed away." She looked down into her lap. "She became so independent, I sometimes wonder why we still get along as well as we do."

"Why is that?"

"Well…" Hana trailed off. "I used to take care of her all the time, even when mom was still around. After she passed away, Haruhi started taking the responsibility of caring for our family herself. Dad was working two jobs, and I had school and my part-time job, so neither of us could really spare a lot of time for her. She began doing the laundry, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of us." Her eyes softened, remembering something from long ago. "I remember one time I had come home from work one evening, after a long day of school and an inventory stocking shift. I so tired I didn't even notice it start to rain. When I did get home though, Haruhi had a hot bath and soup waiting for me, even before she had known what my day was like. She is so intuitive, like that."

Haruhi blushed. _So Hana thinks that highly of me?_ She was about to turn to Honey when she noticed he had disappeared. Quickly looking around, she saw him walking up behind Hana and Mori. "Honey-sempai!" she hissed softly. "Come back!"

The two of them were still talking when Honey stalked up behind them and hid behind the bench. Mori didn't even notice him, and neither did Hana, until he jumped up and shouted ferociously at both of them. True to their nature, neither shouted out nor screamed in surprise, but jumped up, turned around, and went into fighting stances. When they saw who it was, they both visibly relaxed and went red at the same time.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said to him in a low voice.

Honey smiled at him. "Found you!" he said with a laugh, as if he had been playing a game.

"Honey, you startled us. Why are you sneaking up like that?"

"You're the one who left the dojo," he dryly pointed out.

Hana's face lost a little of its color. "I am sorry for that – I had to go and use the restroom all of a sudden."

"Ah, I see," Haruhi called, stepping out from behind the bushes she had been hiding behind. "I didn't know there was a bathroom all the way out here." She walked up to the small group, looking every which way except for at her sister. "I'm sorry Hana. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Hana shook her head. "No, I am sorry Haruhi. I shouldn't have made you worry like that. It's just…difficult, dealing with the past sometimes."

Mori nodded his agreement.

Hana smiled softly at him. "We should probably return to the music room now. They may be wondering where we are."

"Let's go then!" Honey shouted, jumping onto Mori's back. "Away we go!"

~:~:~

"There they are!" Tamaki cried, running over and hugging Haruhi. "We were beginning to get so worried!"

"My lord was; we weren't," the twins chimed in from behind him.

"How was your tour?" Kyoya asked Hana, showing her to one of the empty seating areas.

"It was wonderful, thank you," Hana said, sitting down. "The campus is beautiful."

"I am glad you approve. Haruhi?" he called, snapping his fingers. In moments she appeared with a tray of tea and scones. "Although we have work we must do, please do stay and enjoy the tea. It is some of our finest Earl Gray, which I am told you enjoy."

"Thank you," Hana told both of them, accepting the steaming cup Haruhi had poured for her. "And I will."

For the next forty-five minutes Hana watched the hosts as they were hard at work entertaining their female clientele. Obviously Hana had taken this the wrong way when Haruhi had first told her about the club, but after seeing them in action her opinion was beginning to change.

Tamaki, the so-called king, flirted constantly with the ladies – yet his eyes never strayed far from Haruhi and her clients.

Kyoya did not really entertain the guests, but tapped away at his computer. However, he had the keenest sixth sense just about when each pot of tea was about to run out or get too cold, or when a plate of biscuits, scones, sandwiches, or sweets were running too low as well.

The twins mostly paid attention to themselves, never really straying from each others sight. They, of course, entertained their guests with their "brotherly love" routine which amused the ladies to no end; even so, she saw the happiness they had just by being next to one another.

Honey and Mori shared the same clients most of the time, working off of their protector and protected routine. Although it seemed to the younger girls that Honey was just smiling and eating cake and acting like a grade school child, he was constantly noticing everyone and everything around him and responding in kind to it. Mori, on the other hand, was content to let his cousin deal with things and react when he was needed to; other than that, he was the silent watcher.

Hana smiled, sipping her tea. _Alright. So maybe I had been the teensiest bit judgmental on them. And Haruhi seems to be having fun while paying off her debt, and learning to be a bit more social as well. Although the whole 'hiding her gender' thing might backfire one of these days…_

"Um…excuse me?" a small voice interrupted her thoughts. Hana turned around to see two young girls in crisp yellow dresses standing with their hands folded politely, but their eyes were screaming intrigue.

"Yes," Hana replied, setting her cup of tea down on the table, "can I help you?"

"We were just wondering," the other girl said, "if you happened to be Haruhi's sister? Or her cousin? You look just like him."

Hana smiled. "The first. I am Haruhi's older sister, Hana Fujioka."

The two girls smiled widely. "I knew it! You have the same eyes!"

"No, I said it first! They have the same shade and shape of their hair!"

The two girls began bickering for a moment. "I am sorry…" Hana interrupted politely, slightly uncomfortable, "but was there anything the two of you needed from me?"

The girls flushed, embarrassed themselves from their lack of decorum. "May we sit down with you…just for a moment?" the first girl asked.

"Yes, of course," Hana said, motioning for them to sit.

Out of the corner of his eye Kyoya noticed the two girls slink up to Hana, both whispering the entire way. He knew them well; both were extremely wealthy from their parents' businesses in the flight industry – they owned at least one international airport in every country around the world. He also knew that they were terribly chatty; always gossiping at the first scandalous thing they could get their claws on. He stood up, brushing off his uniform, and casually made his way across the room.

"So what can I assist you two with today?" Hana began after courteously pouring each of the girls a cup of tea from the extra cups Haruhi and Kyoya left her. She handed one to each of them, smiling politely.

They turned and looked at each other, nodding, before they began. "Well, we know Haruhi is the scholarship student here at Ouran."

"The first in a long time, actually," the other girl added, making the first nod with her.

"We've heard about her commoner lifestyle, about how she brought the instant coffee to the Host Club on his first day working here."

"And how he became so popular with everyone too – he's quite a natural!"

"He always has the highest grades in his class too," the first continued on.

They both continued to praise Haruhi, noting 'his' accomplishments to Hana over and over again. She sweat-dropped slightly, but still continued to smile and nod every so often. _What is this all about?_ she wondered to herself.

After a few more minutes, it seemed like the two girls finally got to their point. "Well, the main reason we wanted to speak with you…" the first girl began, before looking around and leaning in closer, "was about what he is going to do after graduation in a few years."

Hana blanched. "What do you mean…what is going to happen to him after graduation?"

She leaned back, waving her hand back and forth. "Oh, you know – I mean to say that…as far as being intelligent, handsome, and sociable is concerned Haruhi could pass as any in the upper class like the rest of the rich and aristocratic here in the school.

"But why does he continue to try so hard even though he won't get anywhere? I mean, sure he attends Ouran, but he is just a commoner; he won't ever amount to anything," the second girl added dismissively.

Hana felt the words hit her like a slap to the face; her insides turned as cold as ice, with the smile frozen to her face. Dignified as she was, she continued to smile and gently placed her cup back onto the table. Fury and righteous anger coursed through her veins. _How dare those uppity _bitches_ talk about my sister in that manner! She's ten times the woman they'll ever be…and they think she's a _man_!_ She tried so hard to hold back a spite-filled retort, but thank goodness she did not have to; several other of the girls and Hosts had happened to be listening in to their conversation as well, no matter how quiet and subtle they had tried to be.

"Ladies," a terrifyingly cool and calm voice greeted them. Hana looked up to see Kyoya standing there, his glasses glinting evilly underneath the chandeliers. "I think it is time for your exit," he added, bowing slightly while throwing his arm out towards the door.

"But what for?" the first girl asked, jumping up and scowling.

"We were just talking with Miss Fujioka," the second added, trying to calm her friend as she looked around at the cold stares being emitted at them.

"Yes. Talking was indeed fine, but slandering one of our esteemed Hosts? I believe we do not need clientele such as yourselves to grace the Host Club. Ever again," he added, standing up and showing off very ominous eyes.

_The shadow king indeed,_ Hana commented to herself. Her hands were still shaking as she suppressed the rage running rampant inside of her, but when a large hand placed itself on her shoulder, she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Looking up, she saw Takashi standing there staring at the two girls as Kyoya followed them out. Honey stood on his other side, his own face glowering at the two of them.

"Thank you, Takashi," Hana told him softly.

He shook his head. "So petty," he commented in his low voice.

"I am sorry you had to go through that," Honey told her, jumping around the corner of the sofa to grab her hands. "Not all the girls in our Host Club, or at Ouran, are like those two."

"No!"

"Of course not!"

"How embarrassing for them!"

"And in front of a guest such as Haruhi's sister!"

Suddenly there were girls surrounding the sofa, all patting Hana on the shoulder or hand, or commenting on how bad of an impression she must have of all of them because of the two trouble makers.

Hana couldn't help but smile. _Maybe this place isn't so bad after all – especially for a future lawyer._

~:~:~

"Again, we are so sorry for the two young girls who verbally accosted you," Kyoya repeated, probably for the fifth time.

"Thank you, Kyoya, for stepping in when you did," Tamaki told him. "You saved the day!"

"Mother's the hero! Mother's the hero!" the twins chanted while dancing around in a circle with Honey.

Hana laughed as Kyoya barely registered the praise. "Either way, I wish to thank you personally. I know I was about to say something that would have probably been a little…_impolite_."

"Are you kidding? I was waiting for you to haul off and blindside her, like you did Dad that one time," Haruhi said, laughing.

Hana blushed, seeing every eye turn on her.

"You…hit your father?" Tamaki asked, sweat-dropping himself.

"I didn't mean to!" Hana protested, waving her arms around. "I was helping Haruhi bring in the groceries and he snuck up from behind me and tried to scare me! I didn't realize it was him until the blood stopped flowing from his nose."

…

Silence.

And then a chuckle from the most unlikely of sources. All mouths dropped open wide upon seeing Mori actually _laughing_, save for two of them.

"Mori-sempai…are you actually…laughing?" Kaoru exclaimed, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I've never heard him do that before!" Hikaru added, astonished.

"He has always been able to – he has just chosen not to before now," Kyoya stated, interest still gleaming in his eyes.

Tamaki shook his own head in laughter. "What a strange day for the Host Club!"

"Stranger than normal?" Haruhi asked him, raising her eyebrow. "We dressed like Vikings yesterday."

This time it was Hana's turn to snort in a very unlady-like fashion.


	6. Trials

"Honest Takashi, you didn't have to drive us home," Hana told him in an exasperated voice for the third time.

"But we wanted to Hana-chan! Right Takashi?" Honey answered for him, bouncing all around the two of them.

"Hn," he replied, but there was a spark of life that one would have not noticed two days prior in his eyes.

It was getting dark out now, the sun setting behind the high rise buildings far behind the suburb in which Haruhi and her father lived. The limousine that had brought them back wasn't causing a huge stir, mostly due to the fact that everyone was inside eating dinner. They few people on the street who did happen to see them stopped to gape for a few moments before quickly hurrying on their way.

The four of them stood outside of the gate leading into the apartment building, talking quietly. The driver stood by the open door, waiting to take Mori and Honey home when they were finished. Even so, every so often he checked the watch on his right hand, noting that it was getting later and later.

"At least it's the weekend now," Haruhi added. "We'll have more time to spend together for the next two days."

"I know I have to leave on Sunday, but we should really take a shopping trip tomorrow while I am still here," Hana reminded her.

Haruhi eyeballed her. "You just want to get me into some more of those…_feminine_ clothes dad likes," she accused her, spitting the word out like it was poison to her tongue.

"_One_ skirt," Hana retorted, holding up her finger. "That's all I ask."

Haruhi continued to grumble as the two males watched with interest. It wasn't until they were debating upon the finer points of cotton versus polyester when Mori felt a sharp poking sensation in his rib cage. He turned to see Honey jabbing his head in the direction of Hana and motioning like he was holding a sword in his hand. _Ask__her_, he seemed to be mouthing.

Mori nodded, clearing his throat loudly.

"_YES_?" the two girls asked loudly, irritated, staring at him for interrupting their conversation. They both immediately realized their error and their cheeks lit up like cherries. "Sorry, Mori-sempai. What did you need?" Haruhi said meekly, the first to recover.

"I…I wanted to know…" he began to say in a quiet voice, "if you and Hana would like to visit our dojo tomorrow morning."

"Really? I would love to!" Haruhi immediately replied. "Can we? I mean, I know you wanted to go clothes shopping…"

Hana waved her off. "That's fine. We can always go tomorrow evening as well. And besides, how often do you get to see a four hundred year old dojo?"

Haruhi's eyes widened considerably. "Really? I mean, I knew the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families were old, but wow…"

"Come on Haru-chan! Let's go ask your tranny father!" Honey said with glee in his voice, taking Haruhi by the arm and leading her into the apartment's front courtyard and towards the steps leading to their second floor apartment. He turned around and winked at Mori.

The two of them stood apart in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Hana looked toward the ground, noticing a small birthmark on her arm and absentmindedly scratching it. Mori looked around, his hand wandering up to smooth his hair. His chauffeur waved in his direction, pointing at his wristwatch. Mori nodded back, before turning to Hana.

"Hana, I wanted you to know –"

"Takashi, I wanted to tell you –"

They both stopped, laughing at each other and cutting the tension in the air. "You go first," Hana told him, smiling.

"I…I just wanted you to know something…about the match…" he started to say.

Hana felt the cool wind pick up, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling in the night air. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "I should have never listened to my parents, but because I did, I hurt you deeply. I dishonored both you _and_ your family." He looked straight at her. "I don't care if I had dishonored _my_ family, or the Haninozuka family, or that I would have been disowned. I loved you Hana…I _love_ you," he corrected himself. "And I never got the chance to apologize."

Hana smiled softly, shaking her head before looking up at him. "I know Takashi."

"You do?"

"Well, not everything that went on…the newspapers told me that," she added, a tiny amount of hurt entering her voice. "However, I do appreciate your apology; it wasn't and isn't your place to apologize for choosing not to disobey your parents. I just wish…no, never mind."

"What?" he asked, stepping forward.

She sighed. "I just…I just wish things could have worked out differently between the two of us. Your parents could buy out the media to keep them silent…but dad homeschooled Haruhi and I for a _month_ before the media lost most of their interest in us. And even after that, he had to change jobs and we had to change schools. Our…_affair_, which is what the tabloids called it," she shivered at the word, "would have ruined Haruhi's chances at Ouran had she not been an exceptional student."

Takashi hung his head in shame. "I did not know about all of that," he admitted to her.

"And neither does Haruhi, and I would prefer to keep it that way." She grabbed one of his hands and held it in yours. "I do love you Takashi, and I always have. Childhood was complicated enough – you don't think as grown adults it will be any easier?" she asked him.

"My father –"

"Your father nearly destroyed my life last time, and he imprisoned you in your own home. If he sees me at the dojo tomorrow –"

"He _won__'__t_ see you at the dojo. And no one will tell him you were there either."

"But what about your mother?"

"Mother always did like you; she told me that herself. She even tried to dissuade father from his actions."

"Still…"

"It won't happen again," Takashi told her in a quiet but fierce voice, gripping both of her hands in both of his. "I won't let it. Trust me."

Hana stared up into his dark eyes, seeing the determination in them. She smiled at him, nodding. However, her heart ached with the reminder of an old scar. _That__'__s __what __you __said __last __time__…_

~:~:~

_Click__…__click__…__click__…_ "Will these be enough, do you think?"

"I think so. He only wanted us to record them when they we away from everyone else. With these, and the ones from the school today, he should have plenty of evidence."

"Poor kid – she looks so nice too…"

~:~:~

"It's…huge!" Haruhi exclaimed. As the black limousine pulled through the gate and into the grounds of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka estates (they were next to each other), exquisite gardens stretched for what seemed miles until the mansions began. And even behind the mansions one could see several other large buildings as well, one of them being their destination.

"It is, isn't it?" Hana replied, watching out the window with a cautious gaze. The two of them were wearing casual, yet nice clothing, to the estates. Hana had fixed her long hair in a straight braid down the back of her head, with a pair of black leggings and a plain dress in pink and white on top. On her head was her white hat from before, which she was using to cover most of her face. Haruhi was dressed in a pair of comfortable pair of jeans with her favorite green t-shirt with capped sleeves (which Hana had picked out, and was practically the only _slightly_ feminine thing she owned).

Honey and Mori were wearing traditional white gi's with black belts, although on their feet were athletic sneakers. Straw sandals used to be the traditional garb of their ancestors upon their feet, but in modern times safety occasionally outranked convention.

The limousine drove along the winding road, passing the main houses, and entering through a secondary gate where the storehouses, dojo's, and other facilities were located. People in uniforms, either servants, guards, or those training under the Morinozuka and Haninozuka households, were walking quickly back and forth attending to their daily duties. No one seemed surprised to see a limousine pull up to what seemed like an ancient, wooden structure. As it stopped, a man in a white gi and in simple wooden sandals stepped out to meet them. He walked up to the car and opened the door before bowing.

"Welcome home, Master Mitsukuni, Master Takashi," he said, "and welcome to the Haninozuka and Morinozuka estates, honored guests."

"Thank you," Honey said, bouncing out of the car, quickly followed by Takashi, Haruhi, and lastly Hana.

They stepped out into the bright morning sunshine, admiring the building in front of them. It was obviously old; so old it could be considered an antique. However, anyone could see that the building was kept in immaculate condition. The wood was properly stained and shone from years of polishing, the floors gleaming like mirrors. The doors themselves were decorated with different kanji symbols for strength, bravery, intelligence, and diligence. There were several long windows high on the walls, just below the roofline, where they were propped open to let in the cooling air.

"It's beautiful," Haruhi told them, stepping forward to admire the careful and well sculpted work on the door. She was stopped by a polite cough from behind her.

The man who had assisted them was holding up a pair of clean, white tabi socks. "Ahem. Please take off your shoes on the step, and put these on your feet, miss," he told her politely. "There are no shoes allowed in the dojo."

"Oh, thank you!" Haruhi told him, looking at the socks as she took them from him. She turned them around in her hands before sitting down on the wooden deck that surrounded the dojo and taking off her shoes.

The man handed a pair to Hana as well as Honey and Mori, who quickly donned the tabi on the porch so they would not get dirty from the concrete pavement. As they finished, the man showed them a small cubed shelving unit outside of the doors where they could place their shoes until they had finished.

"Please enter. Master Haninozuka, Master Morinozuka – the training session is about to begin." He held the door open for them, and the four teens walked in.

Hana removed her hat out of respect, hoping that no one recognized her face. She felt a small squeeze of assurance from Takashi, his eyes looking forward the entire time. _Here __we __go._

Darkness greeted them, forcing their eyes to quickly adjust to the semidarkness. It was not pitch black in the dojo, of course, but there was no electricity as well. If one trained during the day, the light from the windows would be all they had. If for some reason training extended into the evening, then perhaps candles or lanterns would be lit.

Hana quickly focused on a line of young to middle aged men sitting on the far side of the dojo, waiting for them to enter. They watched the four of them like owls, silent but noticing their every move. Honey was the first to really do anything; he skipped across the floor and sat down in front of the line of men, while Takashi escorted the girls to an area further inside of the room. A small raised platform of wood with padded pillows to sit on awaited them. Haruhi and Hana quickly took their seats, Hana placing her hat behind her. Adjusting themselves as comfortably as possible, the two girls watched Mori and Honey walk up in front of the men and sit down a small distance away from them. As one, the group of men bowed to them, and the two teens bowed back.

As they sat on the floor in the semi-darkness, there suddenly came a movement from the far end of the room, away from the doors they had entered from. As Haruhi and Hana watched silently, an old man in a black gi slowly rose from his seated position. He leaned heavily on a simple wooden cane, favoring his left side as he walked forward.

"Sensei," all of the men said solemnly, bowing as he walked between them. They rose back up into a seated position, waiting for some kind of silent cue. Their backs were rigid, their eyes focused straight ahead.

"Spar." The one word sent the men into a silent frenzy. Half rose and quickly walked to a nondescript cabinet out of which they took two _bokkens_ each. The others spread out around the dojo. As they partnered up, each pair began to face off against one another, loud _cracks_ resonating off the walls.

After a good fifteen minute warm-up, the old man silenced them with a wave of his hand. Immediately they dropped to the floor and waited for a further command. The entire time he had been watching, he had walked around the room, fixing handholds as well as posture and position. He never spoke in harsh or loud tones, but in a hushed manner indicating a no-nonsense attitude. Also, not very surprisingly, he did not notice – or rather, took no attention of – Haruhi and Hana.

_Wow_, Haruhi thought to herself. _This __is __incredible__ – __Honey-sempai __and __Mori-sempai __are __the __best __here. __And __I __thought __Honey-sempai __was __the __best __at __karate, __not __kendo_.

Hana, on the other hand, had a much more critical eye. _Definitely __an __older __style __than __what __I __was __taught__ – __but __too __many __basic __moves __to __really __be __challenged. __It __is __a __warm-up, __so __I __suppose __that __really __isn__'__t __that __surprising. __Although __this __is __definitely __Takashi__'__s __style; __I __would __know __it __anywhere._ Her fingers flexed involuntarily around an invisible blade, seen only by one other keen eye in the room.

"You." The man suddenly turned, staring directly at Hana. "You are practiced in this art, are you not?"

Murmured whispers rang out among the men as they stared at the two women. It was unusual to allow women into their dojo, after all; tradition dictated that kendo – like many other forms of fighting – had been practiced predominantly by men until the twentieth century. It was only under a special allowance granted to Mori and Honey that the Fujioka's had gained entrance into this sanctuary of testosterone.

Haruhi and Hana remained quiet, knowing better than to speak out loud in the dojo. They knew they were outsiders, even if they were friends of the two young men whose families were world famous in the skills that had been honed in this very dojo.

"Sensei –" Honey began, before he was swiftly cut off with a quick motion.

"No. Let her speak." He motioned with his walking stick, pointing at Hana. "Stand, and present yourself."

Haruhi put a hand out. "Hana, wait –" she whispered in an anxious tone.

"No," she whispered back. "Stay here." She slowly stood up, making sure her hat was left behind her, before she walked down to the polished wooden floor. Her footfalls barely made a sound as she presented herself. She bent down onto both knees, bowing low before him. She did not address him verbally, for he was neither her teacher nor her master. Hana stayed low, waiting for him to speak.

A glint of amusement appeared in the old man's eyes, for unbeknownst to the group, he had recognized her immediately upon entering the dojo. However, even through his amusement, he knew what kind of risks she was taking in being there. "How long have you studied?"

"Since I was five years of age."

"In a commercial dojo?"

"No…not always. I transferred to a private dojo at the end of elementary school."

"I see. Then please, take up the sword." He gestured to one of the students closest to Hana. They immediately rose and handed her their bokken. "You are not in our traditional garb, but at the moment I will let it slide. Stand." He motioned towards Mori-sempai. "Takashi, stand."

The rest of the men in the room, including Honey-sempai, quickly moved out of the way. Honey gave Takashi a quick, worried glance, which Takashi returned. _What __is __going __on?_ he thought to himself.

Hana had the same thoughts running through her own head. _How __did __he __know? __And __I__'__m __not __even __in __a __gi__ – __or __wearing __any __protective __coverings __either. __I__'__m __in __a __dress __for __goodness __sakes! __I __can__'__t __swing __a __bokken __around __in __this!_ But she was wrong. The smooth bamboo, slightly warmed by the hand that held it before her, rested easily in her grip; as if she had never left her own back at college. Her eyes slowly took in the area; noting any cracks in the floors, any equipment nesting along the walls, the light slipping in through the cracks in the high windows. She paced quietly into the center of the room, facing Takashi as he towered over her.

The old man stood off to the side, yet in between them. "One mock match, no holds barred. Bow to your opponent." Hana and Takashi caught each other's gazes, knowing that this was _definitely_ not the day they had planned on…

"_No one will suspect anything! All of the men who had been studying in the dojo back then have moved on! And there are only a few of the older servants around who would remember you."_

_"__What __if __your __father __comes? __Or __your __mother? __What __about __Yasuchika __or __Satoshi? __Or __any __of __your __family__'__s __private __servants __or __students __who __practically __live __there? __Takashi__…__there __are __just __too __many __chances. __I __won__'__t __risk __Haruhi__'__s __scholarship __at __Ouran __for __a __two __hour __session __at __your __home __dojo.__"_

_"__It __will __be __fine __Hana. __Most __of __the __regular __students __are __out __of __town __at __their __home __dojo__'__s, __and __we __will __have __the __limousine __drive __right __up __to __the __dojo __so __barely __anyone __will __see __whoever __gets __out __of __it. __And __since __you __will __be __going __right __from __the __dojo __out __of __the __estates, __no __one __will __even __know __you __were __there.__"_

_ "But you had to get permission for us to be there. That means asking your father."_

_"__Well__…__no__…"_

_ "Takashi…"_

_"…__Alright. __I __asked __my __sensei._

"_He said yes? What did you tell him?"_

"_I __told __him __that __some __interviewees __for __prospective __marriage __meetings __for __Mitsukuni __and __I __wanted __to __know __more __about __the __family __trade.__"_

_ "…"_

_ "I was kidding!"_

_ "You don't make jokes. Honey, get off the phone."_

_ "Hana!"_

Thinking back to their brief phone conversation the night before, it only added to Hana's feeling of unease. If anything should go wrong…who knows where it would lead.

"And…begin!"


	7. Secrecy

His hands, normally sure and steady, were starting to sweat as he held his _bokken_ in his hands. Mori could not figure out, no matter how hard he tried, _why_ his sensei had decided to call out Hana. There was no reason for it! True, women were not normally allowed in the dojo (except for family members) so they were a special case, but Hana had not – in any way whatsoever – suggested that she had ever studied kendo. Or…_had_ she…?

Hana gripped her own _bokken_, the handle warm in her tight hold. The need for both hands on the bamboo blade left her no room to wipe away the sweat accumulating at her brow as she studied Takashi. When they were younger, they had held plenty of practice bouts, to be sure…but nothing as serious as this. She felt like she was back in a tournament again, fighting her way to the top.

As the two of them stared each other down, the dojo seemed to fade away into the background. The faces around them vanished, leaving only the two of them alone in the silent hall. Neither moved, nor dared to breathe, lest their waking dream turn into a vivid nightmare.

"And…begin!"

The moment the two of them heard the words of the master of the dojo, they flew towards each other.

As predicted, Takashi went on the offensive. He swung at mid height, towards her dominant shoulder, but Hana parried easily and breezed passed him. Her steps were light, her feet sure. She breathed deeply as they paused, staring once more again at each other after the first exchange.

She didn't give him much chance to catch his breath, for she feinted to his left, aiming for his non-dominant side. However, Takashi was able to predict her movements as soon as she began to shift her center of gravity, and caught her lunge mid-thrust.

Over and over, back and forth, defense and offense…the two went at it for what seemed like hours. Hana's dress spun and twirled around her, transforming her into a graceful butterfly with a sting greater than any scorpion. Takashi in his _gi_ was cool and confident, his calm demeanor never once abating into anything less than complete perfection.

In the midst of their heated battle, they did not notice the stares of envy and amazement on the faces of the men around them. Most had studied much longer than Mori; some at least for twice his age. They were all studying the mastery of the art, but they had never seen anyone last this long against their young master as this strange woman currently was doing. She was not only holding her own, at times she was even surpassing him. Her feet, slightly quicker. Her swing, more focused. But not yet had either of the two combatants bested each other to end the match.

The old master looked on, nodding his head every so often in agreement; a block here, a shift of the feet there, a surprising lunge there. _She __is __not __an __amateur_, he thought to himself. _She __has __studied __for __many __years __and __worked __diligently __to __perfect __herself. __If __there __is __only __one __flaw __I __see, __it __is __that __she __holds __herself __back __from __her __true __potential. _He allowed the match to continue, even as it passed the standard five minute mark for a single round.

Haruhi bit her lip. She remembered the pictures of Hana, before and after matches, but never really saw her in action. Hana had stopped participating in tournaments when she was in elementary school, and the few she did remember were blurred, unrecognizable from one match to the next. The only thing that she did remember, come to think of it, was that Hana in no way…never _ever_…lost.

…That is, until her first year of high school, when she was in ninth grade. After that, Haruhi never saw Hana compete again. Something had happened, she knew, but it was something neither her father nor Hana ever spoke of. _It __was __just __after __I __changed __schools_, Haruhi thought to herself. _Dad __had __us __change __school __districts __so __we __wouldn__'__t __have __to __take __the __bus __anymore, __that __we __could __walk__ – __of __course __saving __money __in __the __process. _Haruhi had never really considered any other reasons beyond the fact it had helped her family financially; and besides, walking home with her sister allowed them to stop at the grocery store to check on sales more often.

Still, it unsettled her, watching her sister and Mori-sempai fighting all out in front of her. She knew something was off, but couldn't put her finger on it.

It was then that Haruhi heard a great commotion outside of the dojo. It startled her so much that she practically jumped out of her skin; the only sounds previously in the dojo were from Hana and Takashi and their _bokkens_, and they had been oblivious to everything else.

Strangely enough, it was a clatter of hooves. Horse hooves, to be precise, along with a booming voice who sounded very, _very_ angry.

"WHERE IS HE?" a man shouted out.

Hana froze mid step, her _bokken_ frozen in the air. Takashi couldn't stop his swing in time, and effectively disarmed her as he stood there, horrified. Her _bokken_ slid across the floor, creating a loud _thud_ as it hit the wall. The rest of the men in the dojo quickly backed away from the doors and towards the wall, but their sensei quickly walked forward towards the two in the middle of the room.

"Quickly now," he hissed, "out the side door. Now!"

Honey suddenly materialized next to Haruhi as he spoke to them. "Haru-chan, this way – you need to get out of here." He pulled her to her feet and grabbed Hana's hat in the process.

"Honey-sempai?" Haruhi questioned him softly as they quickly ran towards a nondescript door.

Takashi had grabbed a terror stricken Hana by the wrist and pulled her away from the doors, just as their sensei had grabbed their two _bokkens_ and thrown them towards two of the other trainees, instructing them to rise into a combative formation. He could feel her heart racing underneath his grip, and he clenched his jaw tightly.

He ran through the door, pulling Hana in behind him, just as Honey closed it hastily behind them and the main doors to the dojo burst open.

"Sato! What is the meaning of this?" the man shouted, which Haruhi could easily hear through the door. The four of them were standing in a small room adjacent to the main room of the dojo. It held various boxes and crates – most likely it was used for storage. However, there was another door leading out of the far side of the room, which would be useful if the need arose.

_Which __most __likely __means __we __will __have __to __take __the __side __door __out __and __take __the __girls __through __the __grounds __to __the __carpool,_ Mori thought to himself with a frown. Honey and Haruhi stood behind him, both of them listening, waiting to see what would happen. Hana, on the other hand, was deathly pale. He put his arm around her, turning her to half shield her from the door; as if the presence of the man outside could pass through it just as easily as his voice.

The problem was, Mori could easily recognize that voice. He had heard it hundreds – no, thousands of times since his youth. The man standing just outside the door was, to his dismay…

…his father.

"Meaning of what, Akira?" the old sensei asked him. "You are interrupting our training session this morning, and rather rudely."

"Impropriety aside, where is my son?" Akira asked him.

"He was excused from training this morning, as well as his cousin. They are at Ouran working on an extracurricular assignment for a class project."

"Liar."

Several of the men were taken aback by his rudeness. Sato, the man who was sensei to them all, was sensei to even Takashi's father…at least, a long time ago he was. They were still good friends, but even with strict years of training his temper could still get the best of him from time to time.

"And what, do you propose, makes me a liar? Shall I say that the sky is green and the grass is blue? That, I do believe, would make me a liar. But since that is not true, and only used as an example, what then…would I be lying about?" Sato stared him down.

Mori hated lying to his father, but he hated it even more that somehow he had found out about Haruhi and Hana's visit to their estate that day. _I __told __no __one! __And __sensei __would __never __tell __anyone __at __all __if __I __asked __him __to! __So __who __else __could __have __possibly __known?_

"My son is here somewhere, and so is his cousin. And so are two women, one whom I forbade him to ever meet or communicate with again! And I know…I _know_…that you are somehow responsible in aiding him in this. Am I wrong?" he asked in an icy tone.

Honey could feel the tension rising in the air. He knew how angry his Uncle Akira could get at times, and he knew that he and Takashi needed to get the girls out of there immediately. But the dojo was old, and floors and doors creak. They could not move without raising an alarm of creaks to announce their whereabouts.

"Now, what is all this fuss?" a gentle, feminine voice called out.

Mori almost slid to the floor in relief. _Mother._

"Akira, what is going on in there?" she asked from the porch of the dojo.

"Nothing, Satsumi. I was just speaking with Sato about –"

"– about your son, who is currently at school today?" she answered without skipping a beat. You could hear her smile through the wall.

"Don't lie to me Satsumi. I saw the carpool list from this morning. One of the limousines was taken out this morning, and a return trip from here is scheduled as well. Which means Takashi is somewhere around here, hiding that tramp!"

"Akira!"

"Don't 'Akira' me Satsumi. I told that boy five years ago that if he ever disobeyed me on this matter…" he trailed off slowly. There was silence for what seemed like eons, before he spoke again. "I see. Sato, _when_ you see Takashi today, please tell him that I wish to speak with him. Satsumi, it's time for lunch – we'll continue this discussion over tea." Two sets of footsteps exited from the dojo, with the last pair slamming the door shut behind him. Again the clatter of hooves echoed in the air and faded as they rode away from the dojo.

Hana shakily sank to her knees, suddenly finding the need for air as she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath the entire time. She heaved softly, feeling Takashi wrap his arms around her protectively. Honey walked over to the two of them, placing a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

Haruhi had no idea what just happened. But whatever it was, she was absolutely certain of one thing: Mori-sempai's father was angry at Hana and Mori-sempai for something that happened five years ago…the same exact time that Hana stopped practicing kendo.

A door slid open behind them. "Now that you've raised father's blood pressure sufficiently, shall we adjourn to safer quarters?"

Honey looked up with a smile. "Of course Satoshi."

Mori's younger brother stood in the doorway, an annoyed look on his face. "Honestly, the problems you cause me," he said, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair. Turning, he called, "Yasuchika."

A much younger, and much shorter boy, suddenly appeared in the door frame as well. "So this is her…" he said in a quiet voice.

"Yes." Honey moved towards the door. "So what now?"

"Now, we take you all home – it will be safer for her in the Haninozuka mansion, away from Uncle Akira. Please, this way." Honey grabbed Haruhi's arm, a little more gently this time, and pulled her towards the door. As they entered into the bright sun, Haruhi blinked a few times before seeing a much smaller and nondescript car on the side of the dojo, away from the main road. Yasuchika walked in front of them, while Satoshi brought up the rear, waiting for his brother and Hana.

Takashi carefully spoke to her. "Hana? We have to leave now. Are you all right?" His steady voice barely betrayed his suppressed fears.

She nodded, averting her eyes as she stood up in his arms. He kept a protective arm around her as they walked outside and quickly to the black car. Satoshi grabbed her hat from where it fell, and closed the door behind them. No one saw the door open slightly from the main dojo, and Satoshi give a slight bow to the sensei, Master Sato. "Thank you for informing us, sensei."

He nodded. "I will keep my students quiet, but this matter cannot and will not stay concealed for very long."

"…he knows." And with that, he closed the door.


	8. Deny

They drove on in silence, the five of them, in the smaller but no less regal car that Yasuchika and Satoshi had arrived in and hidden behind the dojo. They had also made sure to take the shoes out of the shelves in front of the dojo, aiding in the lie that Mori and Honey were at school for the morning.

Within that silence several emotions continued to be tossed around: suspicion, curiosity, worry, anger, and the largest: guilt.

Honey and Mori were feeling extremely guilty for inviting both Haruhi and Hana to their home, only to have the current patriarch of the Morinozuka clan come thundering like a hellish demon upon them in the dojo.

Satoshi was worried about his older brother, as well as the girls he had brought with them. It wasn't easy to sneak around such large estates - someone could always see them and report them.

Yasuchika looked indifferent, but was curious as to who the women were who would provoke his uncle's wrath so thoroughly.

Haruhi was shocked, but really didn't know what was going on. She saw the familial resemblance between the two younger men and Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai, but that was where it ended. She also wanted - no, _needed_ to know - what exactly had happened, and why.

And Hana. Poor, miserable Hana. She sat next to Haruhi on one of the bench seats in the back of the car. It held three seats, one side being a door; she and Haruhi sat on one, facing Mori and Honey across from them, with Satoshi and Yasuchika in the middle between them.

As it was, at least Hana was no longer trembling. Her jaw was tight, her hands clasped lightly in front of her; she would only look out the window next to her. She would not even glance across the car to see how the others were faring, lest her carefully constructed mask should break.

Mori would not speak either, but his eyes did not leave her. He noticed all of these things, but his tongue was tied with remorse. He promised her that this would not happen. He told her to trust him. _Again_. And now look at what had happened.

"So what exactly happened Mitsukuni?" the younger boy finally asked, breaking the fragile silence.

The height-challenged high school senior looked at him and smiled. "We were showing Haru-chan and Hana-chan our dojo, silly!"

"I meant after that," the boy replied with a sigh, apparently very used to those types of reactions.

"Well," Honey began, "we got here right on time for class today, and the girls went to sit where visitors sit, and we started sparring. After a while Sato-sensei called Hana out and asked her to spar with Takashi."

Satoshi whipped his head around, from watching his older brother to the taller of the two girls. _She can't be...?_

"After that?" the boy asked, continuing without acknowledging the apparent dumbfounded expression on the older boy's face.

"Uncle Akira came on his horse just as we were leaving out the side door. And now we're driving in your car to our house!" he exclaimed, the smile never leaving his face.

The young boy narrowed his eyes. "You are not having any sweets when we get there. We are going to switch cars, take them home, and pretend none of this ever happened."

"But Chika-chan!" Honey pleaded, sparkles in his eyes. "Not even a cookie?"

"No!" he practically shouted.

The older boy placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "We will not be leaving immediately, Yasuchika, as it is."

"Why is that?" he asked, turning his head.

"Mother and Aunt Suzu want to speak with them."

"When did-?"

"Before we left, your mother received a message from my mother, asking us to detain them until her lunch with father was over."

Mori's worried gaze traveled from the two speakers back to Hana and Haruhi, who was still looking as stoic and as troubled as ever, in that order.

"The longer they are here," the boy named Yasuchika - which Haruhi now finally recognized as Honey-sempai's younger brother - hissed quietly, "the more of a chance that Uncle Akira will do something stupid. Or dangerous. Or both," he added.

"Father is only protecting his family," Satoshi replied. "Right, brother?" he asked, looking directly at Takashi.

He remained quiet, choosing not to reply.

Satoshi sighed, shaking his head at his older brother's lack of response. "Fine, but I do not want to be in the middle of this. I lucked out last time, and I want to keep that luck on my side. You and father can keep your arguments to yourselves."

Haruhi looked between the siblings. Honey-sempai and his younger brother. Mori-sempai and his younger brother. "May I ask a question?" she said quietly, startling the four young men.

"You are Haruhi Fujioka, correct?" the younger boy snapped.

"Yes. You are Honey-sempai's younger brother, correct?" she asked back.

"I am. Now what do you want?"

"I want to know why we are sneaking around your homes, why you would have to switch cars to take us back home, why your mothers' want to speak with my sister and I, and why your father would do something stupid or dangerous." Haruhi paused to take a breath. "And _now_ would be appreciated."

All four of the boys looked at each other, then back to Haruhi, and then back to each other again.

"Takashi - this is your problem. You take care of it," Yasuchika finally said, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Thankfully, just as he was about to open his mouth, the car stopped. "We're here. Don't get out just yet," Satoshi warned them, moving forward to open the door for Yasuchika. "Not until we say it is clear." He opened the door, the bright light entering the darkened space thanks to severely tinted windows, and waited for Yasuchika to exit as well.

"We'll be back." It was a simple statement, yet it almost sounded like a threat. The door closed, and once again the car was enveloped in silence.

"Hana-chan?" Honey asked softly. "Here is your hat, by the way." He held out her white hat to her, waiting for her to take it.

Hana did not move for a long moment, but she eventually turned around and reached out her hand to grasp the edge of it. "Thank you," she told him quietly. She took it and placed it in her lap, absentmindedly straightening the brim.

"Hana," Haruhi began, unsure of what she was actually going to say. "Hana, what happened?" She decided to be blunt and get right to the point - she was good at that, after all.

She didn't reply, but instead turned her head to look out the window once more.

"Hana, don't keep us out," Honey asked her softly. He poked Takashi in the ribs, motioning for him to talk to her.

He cleared his throat. "Ha-"

"Don't," she choked out. "Not a word."

He promptly closed his mouth as the car door opened.

"Out, quickly," Satoshi said, motioning with his hand. Honey got out of the car first, followed by Mori and Haruhi, and trailing behind slowly was Hana.

By the time their eyes had adjusted to the bright light they had already been pushed through a door into a nondescript hallway, Yasuchika waiting for them. Satoshi followed up in the rear, locking the door they came in from behind him.

"Follow me - but not a word until we arrive." Yasuchika promptly turned around and began walking away at a fast pace.

Haruhi barely had time to admire the estate - the polished wood floors, the expensive antiques, the treasures under glass and light - as they practically raced around corners and down so many different hallways she could not have found her way back if she tried.

After a good ten minutes, Yasuchika finally stopped at a large pair of wood doors in an empty hallway. For that matter, all of the hallways had been empty - not one person, servant or otherwise, had been spotted the entire time they had been there.

"Wait here for a moment, while I speak with mother and Aunt Yumi," he told them in a hushed voice. "Satoshi will come out for you when we are ready."

Satoshi had already made his way up from the rear of the group to the front where he grabbed the doors and opened them up for Yasuchika. The two entered, pulling the doors closed behind them with a soft _boom_, and again all was silent.

The four of them stood outside the doors awkwardly, Hana and Takashi on either side of the hall and Honey and Haruhi standing between them like a pair of referee's.

"Honey-sempai, your house is very...big," Haruhi finally said quietly, breaking the ice.

"Thank you Haru-chan - I'm glad you like it," he replied almost automatically as a form of polite conversation.

"So...that younger boy is your brother?" she verified. "And the taller one is Mori-sempai's?"

He nodded. "Yasuchika and Satoshi. Both are our younger brother's."

"I see. And we are now going to be meeting with both of your mother's?" she pressed.

"Yes. You heard Takashi's mother earlier when she came to the dojo with Uncle Akira, but this time you will be meeting my mother as well." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "But I don't know why. I mean, I can understand Aunt Yumi, but what does our family have to do with this? I mean," he quickly stated, seeing Haruhi's confused gaze, "besides the fact that we are close relatives."

Haruhi sighed. She was really getting sick and tired of beating around the bush, and stepping lightly on the situation. Enough was enough. "Well _maybe_ if we knew what exactly was going on, and what happened to get Mori-sempai's father enraged at Hana, we would know," she muttered.

Honey nodded, seeing that Haruhi's near legendary patience was beginning to grow thin. "I agree," he suddenly said, turning to face the other two. "It's about time we heard the entire story, start to finish. Don't you agree, Takashi?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at his cousin.

Takashi turned towards the two of them, seeing hurt written clear as day on their faces. He sighed, running his hand over his face and up through his hair. "Hana?" he asked quietly. "This is your story, just as much as it is mine."

Hana turned slowly, her face troubled. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. It took her another moment to compose herself, before finally replying. "Haruhi...are you sure?" She chose to address her sister, rather than the one who had asked the question. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened, her entire body stiff with holding the tide of emotions back behind her protective wall that she had so carefully built up over the last few years.

"I am sure Hana," she said, walking up and standing next to her. "You and dad have kept this from me long enough. And if whatever this is has anything to do with Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, or our family in any way, I want to know. I want to help," she emphasized. "Please?"

Hana looked at her for a moment, seeing the conflicting emotions on her sister's face. If she told her...if she told her what _really_ happened, especially if the troubles were starting all over again...

She would no longer be able to attend Ouran Academy. She would never become a lawyer.

"Haruhi," Hana began. She shook her head quickly, starting once more. "I want you to understand one thing Haruhi," Hana told her, looking directly into her eyes, "that what I - what _we_ - will be telling you, is for your protection only. What we say does not leave here, and it will never again be repeated; for your sake and everyone else's. Do I make myself clear?" she deadpanned.

Haruhi was taken aback. "Yes," she answered in a small voice.

Hana nodded, clearing her throat.

"It all began five years ago, when I was a freshman in high school..."


	9. Naïveté

"It was the beginning of a new school year. I was a freshman in high school, as I said, and you were in elementary school - in fifth grade. As you know I participated in the kendo club at school, but I also studied privately at a local but well known dojo. I had been training since I was five, and had only been training in a private dojo since mom passed away.

The year before that, in eighth grade, I had made national news by making my way into the regional finals - the levels just below the championship. This was especially big at that time, since I was a girl - and the only girl to have made it that far in a decade. Due to that, there were reporters at school, following me home, and even at my dojo. Dad even started taking an hour or two off of work most days to escort us to and from school. However, once I lost to a senior from a famous high school known for their kendo work, my story was dropped and people lost interest.

The next year, however, my sensei and I had been training non-stop with the other members of our dojo. I had honed and perfected myself over the summer, using up all of my extra free time outside of school. In the end, it paid off - I not only made it through the regional finals, I made it to the championship semifinals for the entire country. If I had thought the previous year's attention had been bad, this...this was much worse.

There were only four competitors left. As you know, the National Kendo Championships are held annually, and competitors who can participate may only be as young as thirteen and as old as forty - male or female. However, as is usually the case, the younger male competitors always beat out the rest. This time around there was a senior from a high school in Tokyo, a junior college student from Kyoto, I...and Takashi.

Now I had known about Takashi from the year before - he had come in second place in the National Kendo Championship and had made a name for himself and the Morinozuka family once again. My sensei warned me that the semifinals were excruciating, but if I were to make it to the finals, it would be one hundred times worse.

As it was, the last four competitors as tradition would spend one week sequestered in a dojo to train and prepare for the matches. Since I was the only girl, I was placed in an area away from the men - not wanting things to seem improper, of course, because normally all semifinalists were housed together. As it was, that was the only difference that I was allowed. After that, I woke at dawn for training like the rest, ate simply, and took turns in practice bouts against each other. We learned of each other's weaknesses and strengths, using them to our advantage.

It was at that time that I really got to know Takashi. Since he and I were the closest in age, we were often paired together to spar. It was also because the other two were extremely judicial and spoke out against me." She paused to take a deep, steadying breath. "They were not...always kind."

"...How so?" Haruhi asked quietly, absorbed in her sister's story.

"Because I was seen as the weakest contestant - one of the youngest; the only girl. Due to this the trainers as well as the older participants treated me with scorn, as if I weren't fit to be in their presence or walk upon the same ground they did. The only person who treated me as an equal was Takashi." She looked up at him, her eyes shining...

...With what, Haruhi was not sure.

Takashi suddenly continued on the story instead, his normally solemn and quiet voice echoing in the empty hallway. "My parents insisted that I make friends with Hana - not only for publicity's sake, but for the fact that she was one of the youngest people ever besides me, and a girl on top of that, to make it to the semifinals. My father knew that if she won, or ever came that close to winning again, that she would be an asset to our dojo and our overseas projects with various world militaries.

So I 'befriended' her, walking with her to and from practice, eating with her during meal time, and as I had been taught - to 'size' her up as my opponent. She was unlike anyone I had ever met in our dojo before," he said, his voice taking on a strange melancholic tone. "She was focused, her will made of iron; nothing distracted her. There was something driving her, driving _you_, something which I didn't have. I loved kendo - it was my life. But there was something more than that which made you push yourself harder than I ever had."

Hana smiled; it was small and forced, but it was there nonetheless. "It was because you didn't have a little sister who wanted to become a lawyer," she said quietly, looking at Haruhi. "Haruhi, do you remember one of the most important things they give to the National Kendo Champion besides the honor and the large trophy?"

Haruhi thought to herself for a moment, but came up blank. "I never really paid that close attention," she admitted.

"The winner receives a monetary prize of one million U.S. dollars."

Haruhi's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "That much?!"

"Yes. Since mom passed away, with dad working his night job and being home for us, we could barely afford anything beyond the basic necessities. That was why I used what I loved to pursue a means for us to get a better life. Hence, the National Kendo Championship."

"I did not know about that at the time," Takashi admitted guiltily. "I only knew what my father asked me to do. He asked me questions about her, about her abilities, which I answered truthfully. I never once questioned whether his motives were as honorable as I thought they were."

"Then there was the day everything came to a head," Hana continued, breezing passed that particular point in the conversation. "It was three days before the semifinals, and things had gotten particularly nasty in the dojo and training areas. Not only the other participants, but their entourages as well were beginning to not only look down upon me, but interfere with my time there as well.

I would find my training clothes gone, my equipment lying out and sometimes damaged, and even my own private room was not sacred to them - I found it trashed twice. The first time I found my best bamboo _bokken_ snapped in two; that had been a present from everyone at my dojo - they had all chipped in a bit of money to buy it for me. The second time they had smashed our family portrait, and ripped the picture to shreds." Hana grimaced, seeing Haruhi's distraught look. "I went to the monk in charge of the dojo and asked him to intervene. I explained what had been going on, and told him that I could not fully participate if such things continued to break my concentration.

What I did not know was that he was being paid by one of the other participants to look the other way if I ever came to him with anything. I found this out much, much later. As it was, he told me that he could not do anything without proof, and said I should concentrate on my training.

That was the last straw." She took another deep breath, this one a bit shakier than the last. "I went back to my room and began to pack up my things. I couldn't stay there a moment longer. Had I been able to actually take someone with me whom I could confide in, then it might have been different; as it was, Dad nor my sensei could afford the travel costs associated with coming with me, so I was on my own. That was when I heard a knock at my door."

"I almost didn't go in, you know," he reminded her quietly, picking up the story right where she left off. "I was coming in to ask you about a certain move I had seen you use. Since you didn't answer, I knocked again; that's when I heard you moving around inside of your room. It was also at that moment that I heard you crying."

Haruhi's surprised look didn't escape Hana's gaze. She knew how surprised that statement made her; Hana _never_ cried. At least, never in public. The last time she did was at their mother's funeral. From then on, she never did - and only in the privacy of her room when Haruhi and her father were usually gone.

"I pushed the door open and saw you packing your things, and suddenly panicked. To this day I still have no idea," he chuckled. "But either way I ran in with no idea what I was doing..."

_Why are you leaving?! Don't you know you'll be disqualified?!_

_Of course I do_, Hana whispered. _But I can't do this anymore Morinozuka-sama. I can't face them, and I can't stand up to them. If I continue, things will only get worse from here on out. For that matter, you should stay away from me too. They'll only start harassing you too if you continue to be nice to me_. Her eyes shone with more unshed tears, even as others trailed down her face. She walked over and opened her chest of drawers.

A much smaller Takashi stamped his foot. _Then I won't let them_.

The girl turned, sniffing. _Won't let them? What are you going to do, tattle to your father?_ She threw her arms up into the air. _Your father is Akira Morinozuka, and you are cousins to the Haninozuka family! There isn't anyone in the world who doesn't know who you are! And there isn't anyone in the world who would dare tempt your father's wrath_, she added bitterly.

_Exactly_, he said with a smile.

She looked at him questioningly.

_You are right. No one would dare mess with my family, and if we take you in as one of us, no one would mess with you either._

She opened and closed her mouth several times, looking very much like a fish out of water. _But...why? Why would you even befriend someone as common as me? I'm no one special._ She turned and faced away from him, looking out the window at the bright blue sky.

It was at that point that Takashi blushed. _Because I like you._

That one sentence changed her entire world. She whipped around, fresh tears in her eyes. _You...you do?_ she whispered, hands coming up and covering her face. _I don't know what to say,_ she managed to choke out.

He went over and stood in front of her. Even in eighth grade, Takashi was still abnormally tall and towered several inches above her. _Say you'll trust me,_ he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

She nodded against his chest, crying silently.

"Hana came with me and we spoke with my mentor, who had travelled to the dojo to be with me for the week. That was Sato-sensei, whom you meet before. He understood the situation perfectly, and immediately went and informed the head of the dojo that Hana would be staying in an adjoining room next to his for the remainder of our stay. As well, he stated that if any more verbal abuse or abuse of her personal items happened again, the National Kendo Championship would no longer be sponsored by the Morinozuka family."

"Nothing else happened for the rest of my stay at the dojo," Hana continued, "which I was relieved for. Takashi had been right - the protection his family offered stopped the abuse from the other participants. Although that did not mean that their hatred towards me had stopped as well.

For the next two days Takashi and I spent almost all of our time together. We talked, sparred, trained, and did everything as if we were inseparable. Needless to say we grew..._fond_ of each other," Hana stated, choosing her words wisely. She and Takashi shared a knowing glance. "What we didn't know, however, was that outside parties were using this against us. We wouldn't know of the damage it caused until after the semifinal matches.

When it was finally time to leave the dojo and travel to the arena where the semifinals and then the final match would take place, Sato-sensei also offered to have me ride with them. I gratefully accepted, since I would only have had a small private car that the sponsors had allotted me. It was also helpful because we were not to have any contact with the public after our ritual cleansing that morning for the matches in the afternoon.

As we put our things in the car, Sato-sensei assured me that he had sent word ahead to Dad and had informed him of what had happened at the dojo, leaving out the more grisly details. He was supposed to wait with you, Haruhi, in one of the special reserved areas with front row seats for the matches. I was terrified; I had not wanted to burden either of you with what had happened, but now it was too late. For that matter, I had also lost my two most prized possessions I had taken with me: my _bokken_ and our family photo.

It was a two hour drive to the arena, which we spent in silent meditation, with the occasional tidbits of wisdom from Sato-sensei. When we arrived, we were ushered into preparation rooms, and I did not see anyone for a long while. As it was, the only thing I had left to use was my practice _bokken_, which was old and well-used. But I would be surprised yet again before the day was over by my benefactors," she added, looking slyly over to Takashi and Honey-sempai.

"That's when you first met Uncle Akira, right Hana-chan?" Honey-sempai asked her.

She nodded.

"But, wasn't he the one shouting at you before?" Haruhi asked, confused.

Hana nodded again. "At that time, he didn't see me as a threat. It wasn't until afterwards that he did," she explained. "Either way, there was a knock on my door. When I opened it, he and Takashi's mother were standing there with a long wooden box in hand. Needless to say I was surprised at the attention, and quickly remembered my manners."

_May we come in?_ his deep voice asked.

_Y-Yes, please! Make yourselves comfortable,_ Hana replied, bowing as she opened the door fully for them.

_Thank you dear,_ a young woman told Hana with a kind and gentle smile, wearing a simple burgundy kimono.

_She looks so familiar,_ Hana thought to herself. _If he is Akira Morinozuka, then she must be..._

_Come and sit!_ the man boomed.

Hana jumped, her nerves already shot. _Yes sir,_ she quickly replied. She walked quickly over to two small brown sofas' that took up most of her small room, sitting across from the man and the woman. _May I get you something to drink? _Hana asked them politely. _I do only have some bottles of water with me at the moment though._

_No need, my dear,_ the woman said softly, smiling. She placed a hand on the man's shoulder. _Akira, you're scaring the poor girl._

He looked at her momentarily, before nodding. Inhaling, he spoke quickly to her. _My name is Akira Morinozuka, as you probably already have guessed. This is Sakura Morinozuka, my wife. We are Takashi's parents, and he has told us much about you, Hana Fujioka._

_I am honored,_ she said quietly, bowing slightly from where she sat. _Your son is wonderfully talented at the art of kendo,_ she added, smiling.

The Morinozuka's did not fail to notice this familiarity with their son. He coughed politely into his hand. _I am glad to hear that. We have also heard that you are greatly talented at kendo as well, easy proof of this being your position in the semifinals at such a young age._

Hana's eyes cast downward. _Thank you._

Sakura spoke finally, her voice laced with concern. _My dear, what is the matter? You are to be matched up with your opponent soon, in the duel of a lifetime...yet you seem saddened by this._

Hana looked up in surprise. _I had assumed your son had told you what happened during the last week, or at least his sensei had. My bokken that I had been using for the matches was broken. All I have left is an old practice bokken that I have brought from home,_ she explained.

_Which is exactly why we are here_, he explained, holding up the long wooden box. Hana finally had time to study it, realizing that it was more than likely hand carved, and very old. It had several kanji symbols etched into the top, along with various pieces of mother of pearl. _You are correct in assuming that Takashi told us about all of the injustices done to you in the last week. And, that we agree whole-heartedly with Sato-sensei in taking you under the protection our name can give. Along with that, we want to assist you in proving them wrong. This is for you to use in the competition._ He held out the box to her, and very carefully she took it, as if it were made of glass.

Ever so carefully, Hana opened the lid of the highly polished wooden box. Inside was a glistening new bokken, complete with hand-stained bamboo, corded silk to tie the piece together, a leather grip, and a mother of pearl hand shield. Hana's mouth dropped open in surprise. _This...this is beautiful!_ she exclaimed, ghosting her fingers over the top of it_. I can use this?!_ she suddenly squeaked, looking up at her now benefactors.

Sakura smiled. _Of course you can. We had several prepared for anyone in our clan who managed to make it this far, so we can indeed spare one of them for your use. And it is yours to keep as well,_ she added.

Her eyes widened. _I-I don't know what to say,_ she managed to stumble out.

_A thank you would be in order,_ he said gruffly.

Hana carefully placed the box on the small table between them, throwing herself to the floor to bow at their feet. _Thank you, thank you! Thank you so much!_

Sakura laughed as she stood up, along with her husband. She walked over to Hana and lifted her from the floor, placing her hands on her shoulders. _You can thank us by winning._

"And that was it. Your parents gave me _Tsurugi_, a specially made _bokken_ that was national championship quality. It didn't even compare in the slightest to the one that I had been given as a gift from everyone back home. I knew easily that I was probably holding one-tenth of the prize money in my hands at that moment," Hana told Haruhi.

"What happened next?" Haruhi asked, enthralled. "I don't remember a lot of that tournament."

"Well, needless to say I had to practice quickly within the next several hours to master my new blade. The Morinozuka's were kind enough to send one of their own masters-in-training to me so I could spar with them, to feel out the weight of the blade and all of its nuances. I stopped when there was only one hour before the match announcements, meditating and drinking water to calm myself.

Literally the time flew by, and I found my escort to the arena knocking on my door. I had donned the traditional armor for the tournament by that time, except for my helmet; my female escort had been allowed to assist me in doing up my hair, in braiding it and wrapping it up so it would not come out from under my helmet.

As she walked me to the main doors to the arena from where we would enter, we lined up according to age - youngest to oldest. Takashi would enter first, followed by me, and then the high school and college students. As we entered, I could barely hear myself think. The shouts and cheers deafened any noise other than the spectators, and lights blinked all around me. We walked to the ceremonial platform in the center of the arena, and we each took our seat. Our escorts then came and stood behind us, and the semifinals began.

I don't remember a lot from before the matches, mostly a lot of speeches, history, and generally boring things that related to kendo. After thirty minutes or so, the announcer finally said that the pairs would be announced for the semifinal matches. I sat on the edge of my seat, sitting tall and proud, even though I was terrified.

The announcer had two envelopes with him; he slowly opened the first, and proceeded to read the participants: it was Takashi and the high school student. This meant immediately that I was paired with the college student. Even as he was reading the second envelope, I knew that all eyes were on me. I was put up against the oldest and most experienced person right away; if that wasn't a test, I don't know what was."

"Satoshi told me all about the first match," Honey-sempai grinned. "Takashi took out his guy in under two minutes!"

"What about you?" Haruhi asked, practically bouncing with anticipation.

"Well, I -" Hana paused, looking anywhere but at her sister. She turned her eyes down the hallway, as if something else had caught her attention suddenly.

"Hana beat that cheater in her second round!" Honey said, stamping his foot.

"Cheater?" Haruhi echoed.

"Uh-huh. Hana-chan fought fair and square, but he decided to cheat after he couldn't beat her within the first thirty seconds. He used an illegal move and forced her outside of the boundary lines. As you know, the ceremonial platforms that they use in the championship are raised slightly, so when she fell she landed hard on her foot..." Honey-sempai trailed off.

Hana closed her eyes, remembering that crucial moment. He had been pushing her back, further and further, but she continued to block him. After a moment, she saw his eyes narrow, and his foot crept out. The next thing she knew, she was falling through the air off of the platform. She turned to try and right herself, to protect the bokken and herself, but ended up landing hard on her right foot.

She had grunted in pain, but did not allow any other noise or show of pain to be seen. Hana had heard the commotion it had caused; the match was paused, and people ran up to her to see if she was alright. She waved them off - the last thing she needed was people worrying over her, especially her father and younger sister, who she knew was watching and waiting to see what would happen. Standing up straight, she favored her right foot under her _hakama_, but did not let anyone else see it. Feigning that she was fit to continue, she walked around the platform and up the stairs back to where her opponent stood smiling. People screamed and shouted, most booing her opponent and cheering her on.

_Awe, did the little girl fall down and go boom?_ he hissed in a sickeningly sweet voice.

She glared at him, her lips shut tight. Hana placed all of her weight on her feet, bringing up her _bokken_ into a ready position, and stood still. Her opponent did the same, the smirk still present on his face behind the shielded mask. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply.

At the sound of the referee, she struck him.

Hana opened her eyes, back in the present. "She hit him six times in succession, in less than five seconds!" Honey was exclaiming to Haruhi. "She was even faster than Takashi!"

Hana blushed, seeing all eyes suddenly upon her. "I was mad," she admitted.

"And she did it with a sprained ankle too!" he added pointedly.

"Wow." Haruhi was easily impressed - she hadn't realized until now what exactly her sister had gone through at her and her father's expense. And not only was she impressed, she felt guilty as well; Hana had fought so hard, even through injury, to try and get them to a better life. "What happened next?"

"After I beat him, the referee came onto the platform and announced me as the second finalist of the National Kendo Championship. I was floored, but my ankle was killing me; I finally was able to get his attention and let him know I was impaired and unable to continue the matches. I had already figured that I couldn't go on, and that was as far as I was going to go.

I limped off of the platform, only to be confronted by Takashi and his parents. He saw that I was limping, and immediately put an arm under my shoulder and helped me to hop out of the arena. I could hear them announcing a break before the final match, something not normally unheard of but because I was injured, that there might not be a final match.

Takashi and his parents escorted me to a room just outside of the doors to the arena where we entered, where their personal doctors were waiting to examine me. That was when I found out that I had sprained my ankle, badly, and that I could not participate in the final match with Takashi without injuring myself further.

I think...I think it was at that point that it finally sunk in. I had beaten my opponent. I had made it to the National Kendo Championship final match. But I wouldn't be able to participate without giving it my all." She sighed. "Until Takashi's parents stepped in."

"My mother and father agreed that since it would not be a fair fight, and a disqualification was an easy and empty win, that we would see if we could postpone the final match for one week," Takashi explained. "Since the Morinozuka family is a huge sponsor for the championship every year, of course it was agreed to be postponed. Hana's injury became major news; the man who had injured her was ridiculed for his cowardice towards a child, and Hana was constantly bombarded by reporters and questions. Why her? Why would they postpone the last match, just for a girl?

I remember after they announced that they would postpone the final match for one week from that day. You were standing with your father, Hana, and Haruhi in the reserved seating area. They had to get security into the area to hold off everyone who wanted a picture of you, to talk to you. You barely noticed them, as I do remember; you only had eyes for Haruhi," he added with a small smile.

Hana nodded, her eyes growing distant. "That was the beginning of it all, Haruhi. The start of what was supposed to be our greatest chance at happiness. It ended up being the ruin of our family."

"Ruin?" she repeated. "How?"

"By a single photograph."


	10. Deceit

"I had told you before that the other contestants held resentment towards me, but I did not find out until much later how deep it had run. While we had been at the dojo, Takashi and I had become quick friends despite his father's intentions, especially during our last two days there. You could say...that our relationship had deepened to a point further than we had intended," she said a forced smile.

"'Intended'? What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, confused. She shifted from foot to foot, eying the door. _What was taking them so long?_

"Well..." and at this Hana blushed.

"We were young, and we were in love," Takashi said quietly.

Haruhi gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "So I was right!" she said in a soft and amazed voice. "So was Honey-sempai!"

Takashi turned and gave his cousin a look, indicating that he was displeased with him revealing that information too soon. Honey only grinned back at him. Takashi sighed, continuing. "Yes. Sato-sensei kept our secret, but there were those who had found out. Namely the underlings of the two other participants. They had been secretly documenting us all along, looking for any weaknesses outside of the training periods, when they found out."

"They took pictures of Hana-chan and Takashi without their consent and of them doing...questionable acts, when they were supposed to be rivals, not 'really good friends,'" Honey-sempai emphasized with quotation mark fingers.

"What kind of questionable acts?" Haruhi asked suspiciously, wondering if her sister was as innocent as she had previously thought.

Hana saw that gaze, shaking her head viciously. "No, nothing like that Haruhi! They had pictures of us holding hands, pictures of Takashi and I practicing together after hours, and of the two of us...you know," she said, gesturing with her hands in the empty air.

Honey-sempai said it all, with his duck lips and smacking noises. Takashi bopped him on the head, his bright red ears all Haruhi needing to verify.

"You were kissing," she stated. "The most obvious proof of a relationship between the two of you."

They both nodded, but Takashi spoke next. "After the championship match had been postponed, I had suggested that Hana and her family stay in one of our guest homes here on the grounds for the next week. So the paparazzi would not disturb her," he reasoned quickly.

"And for other obvious reasons, I get it," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes. "I remember a short vacation when I was younger; we had been staying in a huge house, so that must have been then."

"Precisely. I was ordered off of my feet for the first three days while we were here, so Takashi and Honey came to visit us every day, including every so often their parents. Even though we were commoners, they treated us with respect and dignity of people befitting their equals. I received the best medical treatment, we slept on the best beds, ate the best food, and they allowed us to roam the grounds whenever we wanted to.

After three days of bed rest with my foot bound tightly with medicine, when I was finally allowed to get up the doctors ordered me to walk around on my foot for one day, but no training. So Takashi took me on a guided tour of the Morinozuka estate...all ten square miles of it. By the time we had reached the far end of the grounds away from the homes and work buildings, there was no one around. We assumed that no one would see us either, so we held hands and walked closely together. We even kissed a few times in the shade of your grove of cherry trees," she admitted shyly.

Haruhi listened to her sister talk about her time with Takashi when they were younger. It had only been five years ago when they were both still so young, but she could tell that they had been madly in love. Still madly in love, if she figured correctly. She quickly listened back in on the story.

"By the fifth day, however, something had happened. Takashi's father came storming into the smaller dojo where Takashi and I had been sparring, with you and Dad watching on. Sato-sensei had been drilling us for an hour when he burst in, his face red with anger as he shook a large manila envelope at us.

Dad got up and stood between him and me, as he continued to shout himself hoarse at us. What I could make out was that someone had sent him proof of our relationship, pictures of us from the dojo the week before and during our time at the estate that week. He called me a slut, going behind his back after all of the support they had showed me. He said I was only there to steal from them, to slander them with scandal, and to seduce his eldest son. Takashi defended me from his father, saying that our feelings were mutual, telling him that I was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Takashi's father walked up to him and hit him so hard across the face that he flew across the dojo. He was about to do the same thing with me, if Dad hadn't stepped in front of me. He told him that we would leave immediately, and thanked him for letting us stay there. As he pushed me out of the dojo, I looked behind me to see Takashi getting up off of the floor his...his face..." she broke off, her breath coming out in short hiccups.

"My father had hit me so hard my nose bled, that's all," he stated firmly. "But I was sentenced to stay in my room until the day of the final match. Hana, your father, and you Haruhi all left immediately. The only thing they found was a thank you note for the _bokken_, saying it would be returned immediately after the final match.

I didn't see or hear anything from outside the walls of our estate until the day we left to go back to the arena. I wasn't even allowed to speak with Mitsukuni. What I did find out, though, as our limousine left to go to the arena once more, was that reporters had been trying to get into our estate as well. The pictures that had been sent to my father had also been sent to tabloids and newspapers all across the country. It was the scandal of a lifetime; the strict and upright Morinozuka family and their loose son. Hana knows this Haruhi, but since you do not, I will be honest with you. I did not know the ramification of those stories until yesterday."

"What ramifications?" Haruhi seriously needed to sit down. The sudden revelations were having her reeling back and forth between horror, anguish, and delight. She felt like she was in the middle of a tornado, she was twisting and turning around so much.

"We could not leave our apartment Haruhi. Our neighbors managed to bring us things, since the police would not stop the reporters and harassers. There were people who wanted to interview me, to take my picture, to see the hussy that had seduced a boy younger than she was. Mind you, I was only fourteen at the time, Takashi thirteen. I was accused of every form of slander known to me at the time, and other words I had to look up or ask Dad about. Our 'scandal' and 'love affair' as the tabloids called it had turned our family into a laughingstock. My time as the youngest woman in history to make it into the National Kendo Championship finals had been dwarfed by a teenage love story." Hana managed not to choke up over her last long monologue, but the stress of the story was clearly taking a toll on her. She had her arms wrapped around herself, her hat clenched tightly in her fist. Her brown eyes shut tight, fighting off the force of the memories.

"Oh Hana," Haruhi whispered, horrified. How could such a thing happen to her sweet and innocent older sister? She walked over to her, wrapping her in a large hug. Her sister didn't move, but Haruhi could feel her shaking. "Why didn't you or dad ever tell me any of this?" she asked her gently.

Suddenly, the doors to the room where Satoshi and Yasuchika had entered finally opened. "Because it was not your problem to deal with at that time, Haruhi Fujioka," a tall woman with soft blonde hair wrapped up in a bun told her, looking sadly at the four of them.

"Mother," Honey-sempai acknowledged.


	11. Opposition

"Please come in," she said, motioning for them to enter. "We did not mean to leave you out there for as long as we had."

Honey grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her into the room, while Takashi gently led Hana into the room. She had slowly been composing herself while they were telling the story, but seemed to have relapsed towards the end of it. Even so, she put on a stoic mask, burying her fears deep inside of her as she had been trained to do for so long.

Takashi's mother was sitting with Satoshi on a small sofa across from Yasuchika, who had an empty spot next to him. There were two other small sofas available as well; Honey took Haruhi and sat on one, while Takashi and Hana sat on the other. The room itself was essentially bare, with large picture windows and white sheers covering most of the far wall, but there were paintings adorning the rest of the walls. All of the walls and floors were made out of the same dark, shiny wood as the rest of the mansion so far. As it was, the only furniture in the room was the four small brown sofas and a large glass coffee table that sat between them.

As they seated and adjusted themselves, not the tiniest of sounds was made in the room. It was as if the air itself were holding its breath, waiting to see what would happen. The woman with dark brown, almost black, hair smiled at Hana after a moment of silence. "Hana Fujioka, it has been quite a long time, has it not?" Her style was the same as ever – a simple brown kimono with flowers on the hems adorned her, while her hair was piled up into a neat bun on the back of her head.

Hana looked up from her hands, seated stiffly on the edge of the seat. Mori was in a similar position, yet he had situated himself as close to Hana as was properly allowed. "Yes it has, Mrs. Morinozuka."

"I see you have met my youngest, Satoshi, and his cousins Mitsukuni and Yasuchika. This is my sister-in-law, Suzu Haninozuka, their mother."

"It is nice to meet you," Hana said quietly, bowing from the waist up towards the woman who had opened the door for them.

"On the contrary, it is wonderful to finally meet the girls who have stolen our boy's hearts," she said with a soft peal of laughter. Her style was much more outspoken that her sister-in-law's; her kimono was adorned all over with large green leaves and pink flowers, while her blonde hair was done up in several complicated loops around the sides and back of her head. "Mitsukuni never ceases telling me of your adventures in the Host Club, Haruhi. And of course we already know about Hana," she added with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Honey-sempai talks a lot about the Host Club?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

"More than you think, my dear, especially because Takashi is in it with him," she laughed, holding her hand up to her face to try and hide her mirth.

"Now, now, Suzu. This isn't the time for jokes," Sakura reprimanded her gently. "We are here under dire circumstances."

Suzu Haninozuka halted her laughter, but her eyes still shone.

"Now, I know you were in the middle of informing your sister of your current situation Hana. It may not be as dire as five years ago, but you are still in danger nonetheless. My husband, somehow, has been given information that you and my son are seeing each other again, and under his orders that the two of you were to have no contact whatsoever for the remainder of your lives."

Hana bit her lip. "I did not realize that Takashi was in the Host Club with Haruhi until she met me at the station Thursday evening. If I had known, other plans would have been made." She bowed her head. "I will take the blame for accepting the proposal to visit the estate today."

"Hana -!" Haruhi interrupted, but she cut her off.

"No Haruhi - I knew full well what might happen if I came, especially after our 'accidental encounter.' I should have stayed home, stayed away, until I left for Tokyo again."

"No matter where the blame lies dear - and I hold you two highest of all in that regard for instigating this event all over again," Sakura told her son and his cousin, who looked down ashamedly, "reason stands that my husband is currently searching for you and will not rest until he has found you and makes sure that you suffer fully for disobeying him."

"I have already felt that," Hana said quietly. "Tokyo University is the only school that would accept me after high school - no other colleges or universities would dare accept me and provoke his wrath." She paused. "And I didn't want it preventing Haruhi from going to college either. If I must, I will give myself over to him for punishment if he shall spare Haruhi."

"No!" Takashi said loudly and firmly. Everyone looked to him, surprised. "I will not stand for this degradation. Hana told me of her suffering for Haruhi and her father's sake after we abandoned her to the press and the public; I will _not_ do so again. There must be a way to placate father."

This time it was Suzu Haninozuka's turn to shake her head. "There is no way to placate my brother-in-law. He is on the warpath, and won't stop until he reaches his goal...or dies trying."

"You two never think things through," Yasuchika muttered, but earned a small warning tap from his mother on the leg.

"There has to be something!" Haruhi exclaimed. "What made Mori-sempai's father angry with Hana in the first place? Their relationship? Keeping it a secret from him? The lies?"

"You could say all of the above," Sakura admitted. "The proof was undeniable, and with the new evidence that came to him last night from our private investigators, it's no wonder he is seeing red."

"New...evidence?" Hana choked out.

Suzu raised an eyebrow. "You two weren't very careful - at Ouran Academy or outside of your apartment."

Hana bowed her head, her fists clenching tightly in her lap. "I am sorry," she whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for? Being in love isn't a crime punishable by the law," Suzu stated easily. "Only by family."

Haruhi's mouth was agape. "Hana, you didn't!" She whirled around. "Mori-sempai, at _school_?"

He turned away, but Honey-sempai nodded eagerly back at her, confirming it. "Both times," he said.

"There is no way to undo what has been done," Sakura said with a sigh, "but there is a way to avoid much higher costs than the last time."

"How so?" Satoshi asked, turning towards his mother.

"Hana, we have booked you an early train back to Tokyo for this evening at 10:00 pm - the last train of the evening. Haruhi, you are to remain in your apartment until school on Monday morning and for the next week you will be taking a taxi to and from school instead of walking - we will give you money for that. Takashi and Mitsukuni will be driven in one limousine. Also, the three of you are banned from any Host Club activities for this next week as well, meaning you shall go directly home from school each day. Do I make myself clear?"

There was pure silence meeting this arrangement, the only sound being the soft _hiss_ from the overhead air ducts as cold air rushed through them.

"Then it is decided." She sighed. "Although this may seem harsh for all of you, as your mother –" Sakura Morinozuka looked lovingly at her sons "– I am doing this to protect all of you. If not as a mother, then as a friend –" she looked now at Haruhi and Hana "- I wish fate could have been kinder to both of you. Had people not been so petty, so jealous, that they would stoop so low as to frame an innocent teenage girl, none of this might have ever happened. You might have even received consent from your father, Takashi, considering how talented Hana is."

"Thank you," Hana replied softly. She continued to stare at her hands in her lap, pressing them so tightly together that her knuckles were turning white. "I am sorry to have dishonored your family so, Mrs. Morinozuka. But…before we leave…may I request something of you?"

"Of course child. What is it?"

"If at all possible, could you please continue to look after Haruhi at Ouran Academy? I do not want my personal problems interfering with her schooling, or her scholarship status there either. I know that Takashi and Mitsukuni can look after her as her friends and fellow students, but there are some things that only power and influence in high society can do as well," she stated quietly. "Neither of which I have, or will ever have."

Sakura and Suzu turned their heads slightly, giving each other a short look, before she nodded. "I understand. I agree that your sister should not bear the burden of your past. We will do as much as we can, should the need ever arise."

"Thank you very much," she finished quietly.

Haruhi felt tears stinging her eyes. That her sister should suffer so much, just for love! She walked over and sat down next to Hana, and covered her sister's hands in her lap with her own, caressing her fingers with her thumbs. "Thank you Hana," Haruhi told her inaudibly.

Takashi was near his boiling point by this time; he was hunched over, shaking in anger, as he fisted the material of his pants. Honey watched him closely, his heart also reaching out to his sibling. He turned towards his mother. "Mother, isn't there _something_ we can do? Couldn't we just go and explain that this – and five years ago – was all just a misunderstanding?"

She shook her head. "It's not so much the act that your uncle despised; it was more the fact he is very traditional in his ways. Old fashioned, I suppose, would be a good word for him. Don't forget that he and Takashi's mother were wed by an arranged marriage – as were your father and I. Dating, falling in love and general courtship are not things he understands well. He seeks order and perfection out of his students, his staff, and his family. Disrupt that order, and you shall put him into a fury like no other."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "When the pictures first arrived five years ago, they were left with a staff member to give to him. They were in a plain manila envelope, with just a small message inside. 'Did you know about this? P.S. – Watch the news tonight.' That was all it took to send him into a rage. Not only did neither of you think of the consequences of what might happen if he found out, but also that when the news went public of you two being together it caused a scandal that our family almost didn't recover from. We are known as a strict, upright, moral, and extremely traditional family – as are also the Haninozuka's. It is what we are known for, and how our martial arts' training is so effective worldwide."

"Your uncle bought out as many television studios, channels, and reporters that he could get his hands on. Although our name soon fell from everyone's lips concerning the incident, he did nothing to save the Fujioka's from the wrath of the tabloids. There was not a day that went by that we did not follow the misery your family went through because of my brother-in-law," Suzu admitted. "Your father's firing from his job, having to change school districts, dropping out of your kendo studies at your private dojo and at school, and even having to attend a mediocre college when you could have had the best Japan had to offer!"

With each mention of what had happened in the past, Haruhi's face sank little by little. She had known about none of it; her father and her sister had kept her completely in the dark. With limited access to television and radio, and not caring about the newspaper except for clipping coupons each week, of course she wouldn't have noticed or even found out. They probably begged their neighbors – old and new – to keep it from her as well.

"Dig the knife in a little deeper mother," Yasuchika commented quietly from next to her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't speak that way to your mother, Yasuchika."

"I apologize mother, but I do agree with him," Honey stated carefully. "We are only making this worse for Haru-chan and Hana-chan by prolonging this discussion."

"Then we should prepare for their departure then," Sakura said, agreeing with her nephews. "Satoshi, please go and see if the car is ready to take the girls home, as well as the one to take Takashi and Mitsukuni out and around so they both have 'apparently' come back from school. And when your father speaks to you, when you return, you must deny all knowledge of Hana being at the estate. The proof that you have met not once, but twice, he already has. You must not push his anger any further."

"Yes mother, right away," Satoshi answered, standing and heading for the double doors. He shoes clicked quietly on the wooden floors, answering in the soft _click_ of the doors as they closed behind him.

"We shall take our leave as well then, sister," Suzu said as she stood up. "Come Yasuchika – it's time to head home. And we will discuss your punishment for your impertinence on the way," she added in a low voice.

"Yes mother," he replied, jumping to his feet from the sofa. He turned towards Sakura. "Goodbye Aunt Sakura."

"Goodbye Yasuchika – behave for your mother now."

He nodded as the two of them walked out of the room, Suzu's flashy kimono swishing around her softly. All five of them watched the two of them leave as well through the double doors. As the doors fell shut, Sakura sighed. "I apologize for my sister-in-law, Hana. Sometimes her words do get the better of her, but she does mean well. What she was trying to express was our sympathy for the fact that you have been denied your right to excel anywhere in any fashion thanks to my husband and his ability to hold a grudge until the day he dies."

"It is alright," Hana replied, her eyes downcast.

"No, it is not," Sakura pushed. "Our family's duty is to protect the innocent, and to teach others how to protect. Yet how can we do so when we have wronged you and your family to the point of disgrace and ruin? For these long five years, you have had to suffer while we could just wave around some money and our problems magically disappear. At least this time you will not suffer any media-related repercussions for your actions."

Haruhi looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have already taken as many precautions as possible to prevent these photographs from leaking to the press again. When we bought out everyone five years ago, we continued to supply money to the news channels, the television stations, and the reporters so that if anything ever came up about us, they would immediately forget they had ever seen or heard anything. As of last night, I phoned all our contacts in that industry to see if my husband had sent those photographs to anyone as a means of retribution against you. He had not, thank goodness, meaning that you are safe from any slander at this time. I will make sure that the photographs stay hidden and that you are spared from further harm. As I said before to you Hana, I will keep my promise and make sure that Haruhi and her schooling comes to no harm."

Hana was quiet, her head bent, but her body began to shake slightly. Haruhi could see her eyes clenched shut, but that did not mean a tear or two did not escape.

Takashi wanted so much at that point to run over and wrap Hana in his arms that it was killing him. He couldn't stand the fact that once again her life was in ruins, shattered by the mere fact that she had fallen in love with him. He couldn't let it happen again, and wouldn't. But what could he do? His father wouldn't allow them to be together. His mother would, but she would never dare disobey his father. How could he make him see that Hana wasn't a threat to him, his family, or his pride?

The five of them sat in a tense silence in the sitting room, waiting for Satoshi to return. All any of them could think about was the fact that not just one, but two possible lives could be ruined by the last two day's events if they were not careful.

Suddenly, the double doors opened at the far end of the room, forcing them all to look up. Satoshi entered, calmly surveying them, before he spoke. "The cars are ready, mother. They are just outside this room."

"Excellent. Thank you Satoshi. Takashi, Mitsukuni – your Ouran uniforms are in the limousine. Put them on before you return. Now go."

Honey stood up and nodded. He walked over to the sofa the girls were sitting on, and placed his arm on Haruhi's shoulder. "Haru-chan, we'll see you in school on Monday."

"See you then, Honey-sempai."

He then turned and leaned forward, wrapping Hana in a quick hug. "I'm sorry Hana-chan. We should have thought about your situation more before we invited you here," he said with a guilty expression.

Hana did not move, but whispered into his ear. "No, thank _you_ Mitsukuni. At least I got to see Takashi one last time," she said softly, her voice barely breaking.

Honey let her go, before walking straight towards a far door in the room, away from the double doors in which they had entered.

Takashi, on the other hand, had only stood and watched this with an even guiltier expression on his face. When Honey finished, he walked over and stood in front of the two girls as well. Haruhi looked up at him, her dark brown eyes swimming with sadness. "Mori-sempai…" she said quietly.

He placed a hand on top of her head, nodding at her once. He turned towards Hana, unsure of what to do or say.

Hana looked at Takashi's shoes, the tabi socks he wore just covering his long appendages. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him; if she did, her wavering resolve would just break down further. He had promised her that he would keep her safe. She had placed her utmost trust in him once again. She had put her life in his hands…and he had failed to protect it. Now there was only one thing left that he could do…

"I can no longer protect Haruhi, Takashi," she told him in a defeated voice, staring down at the floor. "This will be your job from now on. Make sure nothing happens to her."

"No harm will come to Haruhi. I _swear_ it," he told her, bending down to kneel at her feet. He brought his hands forward and placed them around Hana's just as Haruhi moved out of the way. "Hana…do you remember what Sato-sensei told us the morning before our semifinal matches?"

Hana nodded, tears finally leaking quietly out of her eyes and down her face. "I-I do."

_They were all alone in the dojo with Sato-sensei, meditating in the early morning light before they would have to purify their bodies for the trip to the final match of the National Kendo Championship. "Empty your minds. Focus on your breathing. Your bodies are calm, your minds are clear," he intoned, watching the two young ones at his feet as they kneeled with their eyes closed._

"_Yes, sensei," they both said, barely having moved a muscle in their simple, white uniforms._

_He frowned, thinking upon the last two days they had spent together. It was obvious that the two of them cared deeply for each other, and at such a young age…but at times it can lead to harsh consequences. "Hana. Takashi. Open your eyes."_

_The two opened their eyes, confused by the interruption in their meditation. "Yes, Sato-sensei?" Takashi asked first in a questioning voice._

"_I want to ask you both something, which you may not repeat to anyone else. Ever," he added quickly. "Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes, Sato-sensei!"_

"_Do you love each other?"_

_Takashi's mouth dropped open like a fish gasping for a drink of water; Hana blushed furiously across her entire face. "WHAT?!" they both asked, incredulous._

"_Do you love each other?" Sato repeated, tapping his foot with impatience. "Please just answer the question."_

_The dojo was eerily silent for a moment, before Takashi and Hana looked at each other. As they did, their surprise disappeared and was replaced with a look of absolute certainty. "Yes, yes I do – I love Hana," Takashi declared, "no matter what anyone else might say."_

"_Hana?"_

"…_I-I love Takashi as well, sensei," she said, blushing crimson again. "He is like no one I've ever met before."_

_He sighed. "Then you must promise me, both of you, that if the time should ever come when your love is tested, that no matter what you will defend each other. Defend yourselves as you would with your armor, and with the strongest weapons you both have in your possession."_

"_Our strongest…?"_

"…_weapons?"_

_Both Hana and Takashi looked at each other, bewildered. Hana was the first to speak though. "What is the answer to your riddle, sensei? What two weapons do we always have with us?"_

_At that point, he smiled. Walking over, he bent down in front of the two of them. "This," he said, placing his palms on their foreheads, "and this," he finished, placing his palm over their hearts. "Your mind cannot think clearly if your heart is overpowered with too many emotions, and your heart cannot determine what is truly important if your mind is cluttered with unimportant objects. You will both be tested in your love in the future, of that I am sure, and when it does happen, your 'weapons' must be as sharp as your bokken."_

"His words came true, as they always do. Back then, and now. But…as sharp as they once were, mine have been dulled within the last few years," Hana admitted.

"As have mine," Takashi answered.

Haruhi and Mrs. Morinozuka exchanged glances, curious as to what the two of them were talking about. It seemed to be a code of some kind, but neither was quite sure what exactly it referred to.

"However," Takashi continued, "I will find a way to resolve this with my father – you should not have to live in fear of retribution for the rest of your life. And…" he trailed off. He cleared his throat. "And so that we can be together, no matter what."

Hana's head shot up so fast that Haruhi thought she was going to give herself whiplash. "Takashi, no - !" she gasped, her eyes still red and watery. "Don't…don't make promises you can't keep…" she whispered to him. "I can't…I wouldn't…"

"Twice now, I have asked you to trust me, and I have failed in that trust. I won't do so a third time, if you'll let me," he asked her softly. Turning towards his mother, he saw her tight expression. "Mother, no matter what, I _love_ Hana. There is no one else, and there never will be anyone else for me. You must see that!"

"Takashi," Sakura replied, unsure once of what to say. For the last five years she had tried so hard to keep the two of them apart, but fate or destiny or whatever you may call it, continued to bring them back together. It was not just this time, no; there had been many other occasions in which Takashi and Hana could have possibly crossed paths, except for the hard work on her end to continually prevent any further harm - mentally, emotionally, or physically - to her son or to the young girl who had foolishly fallen in love with him. They were truly star-crossed lovers; whose job is it but god's to determine destiny? And whatever god shall create, let no mortal man destroy, as the ancient texts always told her. "Your father…will not be easily dissuaded," she finally said after a moment, sighing.

Hana and Takashi looked at her with astonished expressions on their faces, while Honey jumped up in joy on top of the sofa he had been sitting on. Haruhi smiled, but knew not to celebrate just yet.

"You mean…I mean, we _have_ your permission?" Takashi asked, completely taken aback.

"You have my permission," his mother said, smiling at the two of them as she stood up. Sakura walked over to the two of them, and bending over, pushed aside her son's unruly black hair to place a small kiss upon his forehead. Turning around, she moved aside Hana's dark brown hair and kissed her forehead as well. "And my blessing," she added with a smile.

Hana's face scrunched up, her eyes flowing freely now, as she absorbed what had just happened. Takashi, his heart filled to bursting, smiled so hard his normally stoic face felt muscles being used that hadn't been moved in years. Turning back to Hana he reached up and pulled her into a tight embrace, hiding her red face. She breathed heavily a few times, sounding like she was almost choking, until he realized that she was laughing.

Sakura smiled as she stood up, her eyes flashing with determination. "We have much work to do, _all_ of us. We will have to be very careful from now on, but our task is not impossible. It will take trust and faith in each and every one of us, especially the both of you. You must fully trust one another; do not let each other fail," she said in a casual voice, but both Hana and Takashi understood her underlying warning.

Even so, Hana threw her arms around Takashi feeling for once that maybe, just _maybe_, their future together was possible.


	12. Plans

Hana's heart was so full, she was sure it was going to come bursting out of her eyes once more. All she could do was hang on to Takashi for dear life, and pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming.

She had received the permission and blessing of Sakura Morinozuka, the matriarch of the Morinozuka clan. In her eyes, she was Takashi's equal, his partner. They could finally be together, no matter the circumstances. It didn't matter that she was a freshman in college, and he was a senior in high school; it didn't matter that she was a full year (and a few months) older than he was; it didn't matter that she came from a lowly common family while he was born to the refined life.

Hana could hear Honey jumping around on the furniture, and Haruhi practically jumping up there with him. But she knew she had to do something first…before everything started spiraling out of control. She pushed Takashi away slowly, smiling at him with tears of joy in her eyes. And she saw him looking back at her with that same look that he had first shown her five years ago – that same look of ultimate trust and adoration and pride. Five years…such a short time for everything to change, yet curious as to how much still remained the same.

"Takashi," she managed to finally say, in the midst of her laughter.

"Yes?" he answered, his voice as full as hers.

"I don't want to interrupt this wonderful occasion," she started, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "but just how, Mrs. Morinozuka, are we going to convince _Mr._ Morinozuka?"

That silenced the room. Honey plopped down mid jump onto a sofa, his grin reversing direction. Haruhi frowned as well; having been dragged around the room with Honey-sempai, she now was sitting next to him. Mrs. Morinozuka had retreated to a safe distance behind the sofa Hana and Takashi had been sitting on, but sighed at her statement.

"It will not be an easy task," she admitted, "but it is not an impossible one. It will take time as miracles do not occur overnight. However, the first step is getting the both of you safely away from the estate. He is still quite angry at the moment, and that will not abate until he knows that you are out of 'danger,'" Sakura Morinozuka implied, looking at her eldest son. "We should still have both of you leave, girls, and have the two of you return in the limousine from school as intended boys. However, I will cancel the early train ticket for this evening so you can leave on your normal train as planned to make it appear like nothing out of the ordinary has sped up your departure. We will also –"

"– need to tell Aunt Suzu?" a voice suddenly said from the far side of the room. Suddenly everyone turned, quickly remembering that Satoshi was still in the room. "I believe she already knows." He quickly walked over to the set of double doors, and flung them open. Falling in head over heels were Suzu and Yasuchika, both looking quite the tomatoes as they were caught in the act of spying.

"Why, Sakura, I was just coming back to tell you –!" Suzu Haninozuka started to say, picking herself and her son up off of the floor with the grace of a dancer.

Sakura motioned for her to stop. "You never quite learn, do you Suzu? When to stop eavesdropping?" She sighed as her sister-in-law grinned. "You're going to tell me that you were watching the door for us."

"Of course! And not one person has come by at all, even the staff! And besides, I have to congratulate my new soon-to-be niece!" She dashed over passed the furniture, leaving her soon in the doorway, to wrap Hana in a large bear hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Haninozuka," Hana managed to gasp out.

Yasuchika sighed from the doorway, before he slowly walked over and stood behind the sofa his older brother was sitting on. Honey turned to give him a large grin as well, and even he knew that Yasuchika was happy at the turn of events. The smallest corner of his mouth lifted up for a fraction of a second before it fell into his usual frown.

"Well, that takes care of one of our problems," Sakura said with yet another sigh, except for the smile that was on her face. "Now, we need one more ally on our side before we can confront your father."

"Who would that be?" Takashi asked her over the top of his aunt's head, as she tried to give him a large hug as well, but failed since she was a great deal shorter than he was. She was only slightly taller than Hana after all.

"Your uncle, and Mitsukuni's father," she said. "And then majority will overrule him a total of four to one."

"Four?" Yasuchika repeated, puzzled. "You, mother, father…who is number four?"

Hana and Takashi smiled at each other. "Sato-sensei," the both said at the same time.

Sakura nodded. "Exactly. He was – excuse me, _is_ – your father's teacher, Takashi. If anyone could somehow get him to see sense, he would. But for now, I must insist that the four of you go your separate ways. We must keep the damage to a minimum if we are to succeed. Satoshi, could you please see Hana and Haruhi off of the estate please and back to their residence?"

"Of course mother," he replied, pushing himself off from the far wall close to the doors where he had situated himself after letting his aunt back in to the room. "Haruhi Fujioka, Hana Fujioka, this way please," he said quietly, motioning towards the far door at the other end of the room. "The car is just outside."

Hana nodded. "I understand," she said, rising to her feet. Turning, she grabbed her hat from the sofa and held it in front of her. She turned towards the Haninozuka's, then the Morinozuka's, and finally Takashi. Biting her lip, it took her a moment to compose herself. "I don't know what I could ever do to repay all of you for the kindnesses you have shown not only to me, but to my family as well," she began. Suddenly, she bowed from her waist, keeping her eyes low to the floor. "Thank you," she whispered, a large lump forming in her throat.

"That is what mothers are for, child," Sakura Morinozuka told her gently.

The lump that started in Hana's throat suddenly felt like it was the size of a boulder. "I…I…"

Haruhi stepped forward, grabbing her sister's hand. "_We_ wish our mother could have been here to guide us as you have guided Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai," she began, "as well as to have had the chance to meet all of you as well."

A pin drop could have been heard in the room. "Forgive my thoughtless words," Sakura spoke in a guilt-stricken voice. "I had forgotten your mother passed away when you were young."

Haruhi smiled at her, stunning both adults in the room. "It is alright. After all, she still guides us even today. She is the reason I want to be a lawyer. And," she paused slightly, turning towards Hana, "the reason Hana took up kendo in the first place."

Both women nodded. "I see. She must have been a wonderful person then," Suzu commented softly.

Hana stood, wiping at her eyes. "Mom was…mom. There is no one like her," she finished with a slightly forced laugh.

Takashi smiled at the two of them. He remembered seeing the picture of Haruhi and Hana's mother in their family shrine when the Host Club visited their home for the first time. They were both the spitting image of her. _No_, he thought to himself, _you two are exactly like her_.

A gentle cough reminded them of their time limit. "We should really get going," Satoshi called from the doorway.

"Yes, yes, you're right," Sakura said quickly, covering for her quick lapse in judgment. "Girls, we shall be seeing you both again very soon. Please continue your activities as if nothing has happened," she added as she escorted the two girls to the far door.

Hana and Haruhi nodded. When they reached the door, Hana quickly put her large hat on, which obscured most of her face. Turning, she bobbed her head in a slight bow towards the matriarch. "Thank you for all of your assistance," she told her quietly. "And your permission," she added.

"Of course my dear. Please do not hesitate to call upon us should you ever need anything; and we will be in contact with you regarding our business together," she said with a warm smile. "Now please go and enjoy the rest of your weekend before you return to school."

"I will," she promised.

Sakura bent down slightly and took both of her hands into her own. She did not say a word, but squeezed her hands once more and let her go as a sign of reassurance.

Satoshi held the door open for both of them, allowing the early afternoon sunlight to filter through into the room. As they walked out, Hana turned once more and smiled at the four left in the room; although it was a tired smile, considering the turmoil's of the past few days, it was a true one.

Takashi smiled back, before the door closed and separated them once more. Again, but not forever.

Hopefully.

~:~:~

"No _way_," Haruhi said as a vein seemed to throb painfully at her temple in annoyance. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Why would I Haruhi? And besides, it was asked as a favor to your family. How could I refuse?" a voice said in a chilling but calculating manner.

"Kyoya, isn't this going a bit…overboard?" Hana asked as well, but a bit more timidly, as her wide eyes took in the incredulous sight.

If it had been a battle zone, or was even possibly going to _become_ one, then it would have all made sense. Yet in the quiet neighborhood Haruhi lived in, it was outright ridiculous.

An armored car made to look like a simple SUV was quietly parked in front of her home, flagged by two nondescript yet completely screaming undercover police cruisers. A man with a cap over his head slouched on the bench that sat in front of the fence to their building, pretending to sleep, but a wire could be seen trailing out of his ear. Yet another man across the street was sitting at a stool, painting perhaps the only tree that was tall enough to not be considered a bush, sunglasses on his face with a wire attached to _his_ ear as well. And last, but not least to complete the ridiculous ensemble, behind the apartment building in the alley sat a minivan that looked like it had traveled through World War II and back and lost most of its parts in the process. If one could look inside of it, however, they could see that it was full of the highest grade spy material that money – or even blackmail – could buy.

All to make sure that the Morinozuka patriarch could not retaliate against Hana, or at least could be stopped in the process of retaliation.

"The unmarked squad cars will only be there during the day, as seen by the sleeping man and the painter. The armored car is there for a quick escape or additional protection – the ruse is that it is owned by a friend of your landlady Haruhi. The minivan is something your neighbor bought to try and 'fix up,' along with all of the surveillance equipment we have installed not only in your apartment, but on the building itself, and in the surrounding area – the street and the other homes, namely," he finished, pushing up his glasses to look at the two girls curiously. "And you think it may be too much?" he directed at Hana.

Both girls flinched. "Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi began, "I appreciate everything that you are doing for Hana. I really do! But if something should happen, wouldn't this all be blatantly obvious? I mean, we hardly ever have cars on our street! Look what happened the last time you all visited," she reminded him.

Kyoya inwardly grimaced, but his cool complexion never once wavered. "That was…Tamaki's doing, not mine."

Hana sighed. "It does not matter. Kyoya, thank you very much for everything you are doing for me," she told him with a smile. "I am sure that none of it will probably be necessary, but I will go with your experience and be over prepared." She frowned for a moment. "But when did you have time to prepare all of this and then do it? I mean, we _just_ got back from the Morinozuka estate five minutes ago, and twenty minutes ago I thought that I was getting back on a train to Tokyo tonight!"

"I have my resources," he told her nonchalantly. "Do not forget, although my family makes most of its living through the medical field, we also have a very large private police force as well. These men work directly under me as it is, so it was effortless to reassign them to a simple surveillance mission for the next several weeks. Which, by the way Haruhi, is _not_ going to be taken out of the money you owe to the Host Club," he told her, "unlike other times."

Haruhi's cheeks pinked faintly. "T-Thank you, Kyoya-sempai," she sweat-dropped.

"Although you still owe us around six million yen – it seems that you've only paid off about two million, with your start in pulling in customers," he quickly read off of his small laptop computer, typing very quickly with one hand upon it as he held it.

Luckily enough, they were the only people out on the street besides the painter and the sleeper. The limousine had brought them all the way home, just to find Kyoya waiting for them on their doorstep, his over-the-top surveillance system already in place. The limo itself was parked around the corner, so as not to raise any further suspicion with the three vehicles already parked on the narrow street.

"By the way," Hana added, looking around the area, "the rest of the Host Club does not know about this…_situation_ yet, do they?"

"If you mean the Hitachiin brothers and Tamaki, no, they do not. I do suspect, however, that this will not be kept secret for long," Kyoya pointed out. "The twins seem to get their fingers into every interesting tidbit they can dig up, and Tamaki…well, once he finds out he will do everything in his power to assist. Both publicly and privately," he added quickly.

"I see," she replied, nodding.

"But that wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it Hana? I mean, having more people on our side," Haruhi pointed out.

"Not always," Hana retorted, shaking her head. "The more major influential families get involved, the more press this is going to get – and that is _exactly_ what we want to avoid right now."

Kyoya nodded. "You are fine for now – just be cautious in largely populated areas."

Both girls nodded this time. "We will," Haruhi promised."

"Good. Then it is about time for me to go as well. If you should need anything, Ranka has my number," he reminded them.

Haruhi blinked. "You're still keeping in touch with him about school?"

"Of course. He did ask me to keep an eye on you, since Tamaki is too inept to do so." Closing his laptop, he slid it into a messenger bag at his side. He was in informal clothing, since it was a Saturday; just a pair of black pants and a plain button down white short-sleeved shirt. "Again, if you should require anything or if something should happen, please call me and follow the directions of the undercover men stationed in this area. Otherwise I shall see you at school on Monday Haruhi. Hana, have a safe trip back to Tokyo tomorrow." Giving them a slight bow, he headed for his own limousine which was parked a block up the street.

"Goodbye, and thank you Kyoya-sempai!" Haruhi called, waving.

He waved nonchalantly back at her, disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

Haruhi sighed. "This is all a bit much for me. I think I need a cup of tea."

Hana smiled at her, pushing her sister through the gate into the apartment complex. "I think we can arrange that. Just wait until dad gets home from work in a few hours."

Haruhi groaned loudly.

~:~:~

"Wait…who?" a tall man with blonde hair asked, looking up from the paperwork he had been studying moments earlier.

The two women who stood before him sighed. Yorihisa, the renowned martial artist and head of the Haninozuka family, could be a bit of a…scatterbrain at times. At the moment he had been looking over several new overseas contracts with Germany, France, and Great Britain. If he concentrated on one and only one thing at a time, he could work wonders. Divide his attention between two, and he reverted back to an uncoordinated and incompetent adolescent.

"Your _nephew_," Suzu elaborated once more, "Takashi."

"Oh, Takashi, yes! He's been doing quite well in the dojo here and at Ouran, correct? So has Mitsukuni, I've heard." He looked down again, furrowing his eyebrows as he quickly signed on two lines on the topmost page of the document he was currently scouring.

"Yes, they both have. But their studies are not the reason why I am concerned," Sakura pressed. "Other…_matters_ have risen to the surface once again."

"Mmm-hmm." Yorihisa placed one set of documents in a small tray to his right, only to grab another small stack from his left and began reading through that as well.

"Matters that started _five_ years ago," Suzu stated softly.

His pen froze, just millimeters above the paper. "_What_?" he stated quietly, his eyes not leaving the page.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," Suzu said, this time sounding slightly indignant, as well. "Don't leave us to fill in the blanks for you."

"It almost ruined your – _our_ – family's name and reputation," he sighed, finally putting his pen down and looking up at the two women. He turned his head to look out the window. The afternoon sunlight was warm on his back, while the maple trees outside waved gently in the breeze. "I remember how angry he was," he commented, "but I also know that each side had their reasons."

"She was just here."

_Bam!_ The Haninozuka patriarch's hands smacked the table as he stood up, a mixture of fear and anger in his dark brown eyes. "_WHAT?!"_

The two women stood their ground, eyes blazing right back at him.

"No wonder he was so angry! Whose doing is this? Did you bring her here? Did she come by herself? Were Takashi and Mitsukuni involved somehow?" he ranted, looking back and forth with each new question.

But suddenly, Sakura took him completely by surprise. "She's grown into a lovely woman, Yorihisa. And still as deadly as ever with a blade," she said with a proud smile…a motherly smile.

All his anger dissolved, his entire frame relaxing, as he slumped back into his chair. "She wasn't broken?" he asked softly, watching as he trailed his finger along the wooden edge of the desk.

The women relaxed, smiling at each other. "No, she wasn't – although we did make life quite difficult for her," Suzu admitted.

"But she's risen above the troubles with grace and maturity," Sakura quickly added. "She has even started college this year."

Yorihisa smiled. "It would take a person of extremely strong character and will to overcome the obstacles we have set before her." He looked back at the two women. "And?"

"I have given them my blessing," Sakura said softly.

"I see. Suzu, my love?"

"I do not think that there could be a finer addition to the family than that young lady."

Yorihisa nodded. Turning, he brought his elbows up on his desk and rested his chin in his hands. Closing his eyes momentarily, he could feel a great pressure weighing down on the three of them. _Takashi…_ "Alright, you have my consent as well."

Suzu jumped onto Sakura, squealing out loud her joy. Sakura was slightly more restrained, but she allowed a large grin to cover her face momentarily. Yorihisa stood up from his desk, stretching, before he went and joined the women. Opening his arms, they both quickly hugged him back.

"Our family is going to grow again," he told them with a smile.

~:~:~

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_. The clock on the wall ticked and tocked through the silent minutes, its lackluster face unyielding. Ranka Fujioka sat at the head of the small dining table, while his two daughters sat opposite him. Dinner lay half-eaten on all three plates, momentarily forgotten.

His eyes were shut, his arms crossed, and his normally youthful countenance was wrinkled in concentration. Ranka was also not dressed for his bar job, as of yet – meaning he still looked like a man, in a pair of plain jeans and a t-shirt. "I see." Two words, nothing more. No insight into his thoughts or concerns, no telltale note of happiness or anger.

Hana and Haruhi, on the other hand, could play the poker face just as well as their mother when it came down to it. Both of them sat with their hands crossed in their laps, staring at their father. Neither blinked – well, not very often at least. And neither of them had said a single word since the end of their combined explanation not three minutes prior.

It was a battle of wills. The tension had grown so thick in the room that it was stifling and squeezing the life out of the very air around them. Even the usual night noises from the other apartments around them seemed to fade until only their small room was left in existence.

Suddenly…a sigh. Ranka combed his hand through his long red hair, the air whooshing from his lungs. "That explains a few things," he finally admitted. "Especially the sudden visit from Kyoya at work this afternoon."

Haruhi nearly fell over. "He what?" she said, her jaw gaping.

"Yeah. He wanted to set up an experimental security system for us that his family's company wants to put into production, and I told him to go ahead. They've got a van out back monitoring it to see how well it's working."

This time Haruhi groaned out loud, putting her head in her hands. _He's even got Dad in on this, and he doesn't really know why!_

Hana just smiled, shaking her head. "True. However, what about…you know…the _other_ part?"

Ranka turned to their small family shrine, smiling sadly at the petite portrait of the woman his girls were growing up to be so similar to. "Hana, you are nineteen years old, you live in Tokyo, and you are a freshman in college this year. You're an adult already – you don't need _my_ permission. Although," he said, holding his hand up before his eldest could interrupt him with the joyous expression on her face, "I would like to speak with Mrs. Morinozuka, especially since it sounds like _Mr._ Morinozuka still isn't on the bandwagon with all of this."

Hana's face fell. "Yes, that is true – and that may take some time. But Mrs. Morinozuka I know would be happy to meet you."

"I would imagine so." He scratched his face, silently reminding himself that he needed to shave again before he went to work at the bar. Speaking of which… "By the way, you didn't tell her about my…_second_ job already, did you? Not that Daddy's embarrassed, no! But it would surprise some people," he pointed out.

"She probably does already. And if they didn't, Kyoya-sempai would have all that information at his fingertips for them," Haruhi sighed. "Remember? Top secret security equipment is being experimented on in here?"

"Ah, true." Ranka nodded and dug into the rest of his dinner. "But we'll still have to see if this Takashi is still worthy of Daddy's little girl!"

"DAD!"

~:~:~

"So you understand what is at stake here."

"Yes, sir. Completely."

"And you say this will take care of our…_little_ problem without alerting the media?"

"Of course sir. I have my men in place already. At the first moment she is alone and there are no civilians in the immediate area, they will advance. The area is a typical suburban neighborhood; middle income housing, mostly single family homes with a few apartment buildings here and there. There is a park two blocks north of the building, a river that runs parallel to the building three blocks away, and no businesses in a four block radius. We have mapped out possible routes to and from places she might go before she leaves on the train tomorrow evening. We have planned for every single possible contingency."

"Do not be arrogant. This is no ordinary woman you are talking about."

"Please, sir – you give her too much credit. While she may appear to be tough, she is still a woman. There are still ways to – if you may excuse the phrase – _break_ them…"


	13. Confrontation

Sunday dawned bright and sunny, yet another perfect day in what was becoming one of the best weekend's Hana had had in years. Blinking open her eyes, she stared up at the plain white ceiling with an incredibly Cheshire Cat-ish grin on her face.

Things were going well for her. She was having a good weekend with her sister, her father hadn't been in drag once (except when heading off to work, of course – but that was his job, and Hana couldn't deny him that), and she had reunited with her true love, Takashi Morinozuka.

Hana had tried to push that time in her life out of her head and her heart, to forget the wonderful yet painful memories of their short time together. They had been so young, so innocent, and so stupid! Hana was fourteen, Takashi was thirteen, and neither of them had the forethought to think that so innocuous a love would go unnoticed – or unpunished. Takashi got off easy – she would admit that immediately. His family could afford to buy out the media and change one story into another easily to make them look better. The Fujioka's, on the other hand, could barely afford a two bedroom apartment in one of the middle class districts. With Ranka working two jobs, Haruhi on scholarship to Ouran, and Hana taking out tens of thousands of yen in loans and working a part time job while studying at college, they were still barely making ends meet.

Haruhi's future lay through Ouran; of that, Hana was sure. There was nothing that was going to get in her way of graduating or of making herself into the finest lawyer Japan had to offer. Hana would see to that, even if it meant sacrificing her own future. As it was, even with working towards two degrees at once in history and business management, it was doubtful she would ever find a career that would financially keep her at little more than what she had lived on for her entire life.

On the other hand, there were still secrets…secrets that could either turn her future around for the better, or send her entire family to the poor house. Many secrets Ranka and Hana would never tell Haruhi…of that time during and after losing the National Kendo Championship to Takashi. Thank goodness she was interrupted at the Morinozuka estate, or she would have gone through to the end of that terrible story…

Hana frowned, closing her eyes, her good mood deflating in an instant. She had lost, in more ways than one, that day.

"Good mmmmoooorrrrnnnn-!" a loud voice abruptly shouted as the door to Haruhi's room was pushed open, but which was silenced by a sudden pillow to the face.

"It's too early for that," Hana said angrily, staring at him as she retracted her arm.

"But it's my last day with both of my little girls!" Ranka said sourly, picking up the pillow from the floor. He was already dressed normally, with a casual pair of jeans and a white t-shirt on. "I wanted to have some fun before you left tonight."

"Fun? Fun as in how?" Hana yawned, rolling her eyes.

"Shopping, of course!" he said with glee, his eyes sparkling. "We're going dress shopping!"

Haruhi woke up instantly. "Oh _no_ we're not!" she said flatly as she sat up in bed, hair slightly disheveled.

"Why not? We didn't get a chance to go last night, like we had planned," Hana pointed out as she got up and began carefully putting away her futon. "And besides, you _need_ something a little more formal for those aristocratic events at Ouran," she added. "Unless you want the Host Club to pay for everything you wear, or more to the point, take it out of the money you still owe them."

Haruhi sweat-dropped, thinking of the twins, and what fanciful ensembles they've put her in over the last few months. Or worse – Tamaki-_sempai_! She shook her head, frills and lace swimming before her eyes. "Fine, I'll go – but _one_ dress, that's it. And it's plain. No frills, no lace, nothing special."

Ranka's eyes lit up like fireworks had exploded inside of them. "Really?! REALLY?! Oh Haruhi, Daddy is so proud of you!" he sang, jumping over to her and squeezing her in his arms as she sighed yet again. "Get dressed – the Fujioka's are going out on the town today!"

~:~:~

Hana had to admit, she was having fun. Her father had worn an acceptable pair of khakis and a nice yet casual yellow polo shirt on their outing, and even Haruhi had worn her normal jeans but with a slightly dressier pink top similar to the one she had worn to the dojo. Hana had decided on a cool white sun dress with soft blue leggings, one of her favorite summertime outfits. Dressed to the nine's, the three Fujioka's set off to the downtown shopping district in order to find Haruhi a suitable dress for any of Ouran's arrogant parties.

"What about this one Haruhi?" Ranka said, holding up a daffodil yellow dress with capped sleeves and an A-line hem. "No frills, no lace! And it's such a bright and happy color!"

"The same color as the Ouran girl's uniforms though," Haruhi mumbled, sitting in a chair as her father and older sister swam through racks of elegant dresses. "And why are we looking through dresses? Everyone thinks I'm a boy anyways."

"_Because,_ you won't be a boy forever," Hana admonished her. She swished several dresses down the metal pipe that the hangars were dangling from. "How about this one?" She held up a deep maroon ankle-length dress with a delicate waterfall of pearls cascading from the front down to the side of the dress. "It looks very mature."

Haruhi eyed it. "Better, I suppose…but I don't like the beading."

"No frills, no lace, no beads, no pearls…" Hana mumbled as she shelved the gorgeous dress back on the rack. "You're no fun at all."

"Who's no fun?" a sudden set of voices intoned in Hana's ear. She jumped almost a mile into the air, before she spun around and laughed cautiously. "Good morning Hana, good morning Haruhi, and good morning tranny dad," a double set of redheads crooned as they grinned at the family.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you doing here?" Haruhi said nervously, looking around for four other men to suddenly pop out of nowhere as they were prone to do.

"We own this store!" Hikaru said, draping his arm over the rack of dresses.

"Well, our mother technically owns this store," Kaoru corrected. "We just come in every so often to help and to build 'real world experience,'" he told her, grinning as his fingers made the "quotation mark" gesture.

"But what are all three of you doing here?" Hikaru asked, confused. "I would have figured you would be together doing commoner things on your last day here Hana." Kaoru quickly elbowed him in the ribs, smiling to cover his twin's faux pas. "I mean, spending time with your family."

"We are! We're –" Ranka began to say.

"Looking for a dress for Hana!" Haruhi interrupted quickly. "For school!"

"What? No we're not, we're –" she retorted…but before the words even left her lips she was pounced on.

"A dress? For Hana? We'll do it!" the twins crowed happily, suddenly twisting her around, a tape measure appearing out of nowhere, her body being jerked in all different directions, while the twins began to work their magic.

Haruhi sighed. _Safe…for now…_

"Come with us!" the twins cried, pulling Hana towards the back of the store where the changing rooms were located, and all the while pulling different dresses off of the racks. Hana reached out desperately towards Haruhi and her father, but just ended up glowering at the two of them while they stood there smiling and waving goodbye nonchalantly.

_Revenge WILL be sweet; I promise you that,_ her glare told both of them as she disappeared behind a curtain with the twins.

~:~:~

Haruhi slumped further into her chair. "How many dresses are they going to put her in? The first twenty were fine!" she moaned.

Ranka's eyes were sparkling over the enormous variety of fabrics and designs that had been discarded as 'not quite right.' "They're fashionistas honey – nothing is ever 'quite right' until it's absolutely perfect. Now what do you think about this one on me for work?" He was holding up a silk midnight blue dress that reached the floor with long lace sleeves on it. "Of course I would have to find it in a slightly larger size."

Haruhi studied it closely. "I like it – it would look good with your black heels."

He went over to the three-way mirror near the dressing rooms and held it up, checking the flow. He also reached into the dress and pulled out the tag…and his face turned white. Slowly he walked over and put the dress back on the spare rack. "I have good taste," he grumbled, "since that dress is worth one month of pay at both of my jobs."

Haruhi grimaced. "I'm sure there's something here more in our price range. I mean, if that dress is super expensive, Hana won't be able to afford anything Hikaru and Kaoru have been having her try on this entire time."

"WE'VE FOUND IT!" both twins practically shouted in glee as they ran out of the dressing room.

"Found what?" Ranka and Haruhi asked at the same time, confused.

"The perfect dress, of course!" Kaoru told them.

"It's like it was _made_ for your sister Haruhi!" Hikaru said gleefully.

"You just like playing dress up with women," Haruhi said with a sigh, although she was happy that the twins were having a good time.

"Close your eyes! Close your eyes!" the twins chanted as they walked over and sat both Fujioka's down on the black plush sofa for waiting customers. "We know you'll be blown away," they chimed in as they walked towards the curtains. "Ready Hana?" they called.

"I suppose so…" she called, her voice muted by the heavy curtains. The clicking of heels could be heard all over in the quiet salon, although there were a few more customers in the store than when they had first arrived. Several had given Ranka strange looks as he had held up dresses in the mirror to himself, but most paid them no attention.

"Here we go!" A swoosh of material was heard as the curtains were pulled to the side, and several audible gasps from other customers who had heard the commotion and had come to see what was going on.

"She's gorgeous!"

"Is she a new Hitachiin model?"

"I wish I had body like that…"

"Look how well it flows on her!"

Ranka and Haruhi slowly opened their eyes…and their jaws hit the floor. Literally.

Hana was standing on a raised pedestal in front of the dressing rooms in a floor length black evening gown that had a small train behind it. A length of fiery red, orange, and yellow ombre fabric came up from the bottom of the dress, making it seem like she was on fire wherever she walked. There was one strap going over her left shoulder in an asymmetrical style, but her upper back was slightly exposed as the black fabric pooled just under her shoulder blades. The twins had also taken Hana's long braid out and let her hair flow naturally down her shoulders. It was just long enough to produce slight waves in her chocolate locks; it was as if water met fire but lived in complete harmony.

"Wow…Hana…" Haruhi breathed. "That dress looks fabulous on you!"

Ranka had stood up and walked up to his daughter, small pools of tears in his eyes. "You look beautiful," he told her, emphasizing every word. "Your mother would be so proud of you right now."

Hikaru and Kaoru high-fived in the background. "Phase one: complete. Phase two: notify mi'lord," they said with mischievous looks on their faces.

Hikaru reached into his pocket and swiftly texted a short message. Almost immediately a soft _ding_ rang out in reply. "They're just down the block. If we can hold them for another two minutes they'll be here."

"I have a plan," Kaoru replied with a wink to his twin.

"You always do," Hikaru snickered back as he followed him back towards the Fujioka's. By that time, Ranka and Hana had been joined by several other women who had been shopping in the store, along with two of the employee's. All were just gushing over how stunning Hana looked in the Hitachiin original.

On the other hand, Hana couldn't stop blushing at all of the comments she was receiving. She had never really thought of herself as pretty, being the tomboy that she was, although she knew how to dress well – the one thing her mother _and_ father had drilled into her. Turning around to show off the dress yet again, her eye caught the image of the tag hidden under her sleeve in the mirror. Even knowing well beforehand she could never afford such a wonderful dress, it made it all the more sad when the aforementioned dress would cost more than one semester of her college tuition.

Sighing, she moved to step off of the podium and back towards the dressing rooms to remove the garment. However, two hands stopped her on either side, spinning her around back towards her adoring crowd. "And where do you think _you're_ going?" two redheads crowed, raising an eyebrow each at her.

"Boys, thank you very much for allowing me to try on so many dresses, but the thing is…I can't afford any of them," she told them honestly. "They are beautiful, but it would take me years to save up the money for even one of them."

Kaoru nodded. "We understand completely, so please don't worry. However, before you take off the dress, we would like to take a few pictures of you in it! Would that be alright?"

Hana thought it over. "Well, I suppose that would be alright –"

"Perfect! We have a photographer all set right here!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly one of the employees' produced a large camera, while the other quick as lightning set up several soft boxes and umbrellas around the podium where the twins had led her. "Just a few dozen for proofs of this dress if we publish it in a magazine, or for some of our mother's models, or something like that," he explained as Hikaru touched up the little bit of makeup she had put on before leaving the apartment that morning.

"My little girl is going to be a model!" Ranka rejoiced, his eyes sparkling as they were led back to the sofa area by the first employee who had finished setting up the lighting fixtures. "I can't wait to tell the guys at work tonight!"

Haruhi shook her head, exasperated, but smiled all the same. She had to admit her older sister had always been the prettier one in the family, just like their mother. As the impromptu photography session got underway, the now spare employee showed them back to their original seats, asking if they would like some refreshments. Although they both politely declined, she still came back with a tray with two glasses of water on it with lemon wedges placed neatly over the side of the glass.

_Fancy_, Haruhi noted dryly. Tuning out the commotion, she sat back and allowed her mind to drift. _I wonder how Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are doing…_

~:~:~

_I wonder what Haru-chan and Hana-chan are up to right now!_ Honey thought excitedly as he skipped down the street, looking in all the shop windows. Behind him with his usual solemnity was Mori, dutifully following his cousin as always. The only odd thing about this familiar picture was the six other people walking behind them down the street as well.

Tamaki was speaking animatedly to a silent Kyoya, who nodded in agreement every now and then – although his main focus was on the random advertisements they passed in the shopping district, abstractly noting them in his head.

Although the four of them were not in their Ouran uniforms, they were still dressed in their super rich ultra-casual clothing that probably cost more than their uniforms to begin with. And, as always, attracting the attention of every woman within a one hundred meter radius.

However…it wasn't the four teenagers that were about to be overly concerned about the upcoming clash of destiny – it was the four adults that looked so out of place walking behind them.

"Did we really have to do this today, on a Sunday of all days?" a stiffly suited man stated. His crisp business suit seemed out of place among the high fashions they passed, but his face was the picture of serenity. Or, at least a well-played poker face. "You really do have some odd habits, just like your son, Suoh."

"What? To decide to have a sudden outing on a Sunday with my good friends? I don't think it's odd – and Tamaki does enjoy going places with his school friends. By the way, thank you for accompanying us today Akira – it's just too bad your wife or sister-in-law couldn't join us as well." The blonde chairman laughed good-naturedly. "Although I am pleased to see you here Yorihisa! It's unusual for you to join us."

Yorihisa chuckled, shaking his head. "Only because Akira asked me to come along to 'chaperone' the boys," he stated with a smile. "Also because I do believe _my_ wife and sister-in-law are having one of their ikebana classes at the main house again today. My pollen allergies would love to be there, but alas I would rather not."

"I must admit, I will agree with you whole-heartedly at that," Yuzuru commented back.

"Now back to the matter at hand," Yoshio Ohtori stated, his eyes gazing this way and that. "Why are we here, exactly? And why, for heaven's sake, are we walking? We could have taken any one of my company vehicles." He sniffed. "And avoided the…general public atmosphere."

"Because it is too lovely a day to spend inside a stuffy car!" Yuzuru cried, swinging his arms wide and almost hitting Akira Morinozuka across his nose. "You can't spend your entire life cooped up in your office. You need to _experience_ life and all the wonderful facets of it!"

Akira coughed gruffly. "And do these facets need to involve clothing stores?" he mumbled, shaking his head. "I prefer simple suits and training attire, not some fancy and overly priced sweat shop work."

"Those clothes are not from any sweat shops, and you know it," Yorihisa said, clapping his cousin on the shoulder. "And we are going to support our sons, who are in turn supporting their friends in expanding their parent's business. The Hitachiin brand is after all not only formal wear, but uniforms for many of our employees as well."

He coughed again. "I suppose so…" he trailed off.

Looking back at his father, Kyoya smirked. It served him right to have to be forced to interact with people he deemed inferior to himself - although he would never admit it. Kyoya and Tamaki's fathers had been friends for years, with their polar opposite personalities being passed on to their children. Who knows? Someday they might even be fighting over the same girl for their son's to marry.

"So as I was saying…" Tamaki continued, oblivious of everything but himself.

"How far until the shop?" Honey quickly asked, while Tamaki was inhaling a deep breath before he could continue his monologue about Antoinette, his beloved golden retriever. "I can't wait to see Kaoru and Hikaru!"

"It's just up ahead," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses in the afternoon sun so they glared momentarily and blocked his eyes. "We should be seeing it shortly."

"Hooray!" Honey shouted, jumping in circles around the three taller boys. "This will be so much fun!"

An overdue light bulb suddenly flared to life above Tamaki's head. "You know…we should have invited Haruhi and her sister! I know she leaves tonight, but think of all the cute outfits the both of them could have tried on! If we made them wear matching dresses, it would be like seeing a present and future Haruhi standing next to each other!" Tamaki swooned, his inner mind theatre working overtime. One could almost see the blood leaking from his nose.

Kyoya nearly tripped over his own feet, he was so flabbergasted.

Akira Morinozuka frowned slightly, only his cousin Yorihisa noticing this slight grimace.

Honey quickly covered for him, saying, "Oh, I'm sure they're really busy today! Maybe next time she comes to visit!" As Tamaki suddenly started bemoaning this fact, he gave Kyoya a quick glance and nodded.

Today was dangerous, in more ways than one. Kyoya had used his secret military police and surveillance equipment to keep tabs on the Fujioka's; he was the one who found out about the shopping trip today to the (then unknown) Hitachiin store. With a quick word placed in Tamaki's ear, the eight men of the Morinozuka, the Haninozuka, the Ohtori, and the Suoh clans found themselves walking the fashionable streets of a downtown paradise. It was in this way that Kyoya, Honey, and Honey's father had set their plan into motion.

If everything worked out according to plan, the Morinozuka patriarch would be able to confront Hana and her family on more equal terms. Things would work out, and Hana and Takashi would have a future together.

If everything didn't work out…well…Kyoya knew that there would be hell to pay for all parties involved. Normally the Shadow King knew beforehand that all of his plans worked out flawlessly. But today, with his thrown together at the last minute plan, he wasn't so sure it would be.

The one problem he at least would not have to confront would be about Haruhi. At Ouran, of course, the student body and the majority of the teachers (those who paid the least amount of attention in any case) knew Haruhi as a male student. Tamaki's father knew her secret, which meant it was easily assumed that Kyoya's father knew her secret as well. Takashi and Honey's fathers knew long before anyone else that Hana had a little sister, and not a little brother. So in the end, Haruhi's gender-bending habits would not be an issue. At least, it hopefully wouldn't as well.

"There it is!" Tamaki shouted with glee. He dashed ahead to the simple store front. There were dresses and suits in the window, along with several other fashions for men and women with excellent taste – and excellently full wallets. "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

In the back of the group, several adult men sighed.

~:~:~

"Now please sit down here on this cushion, if you please," the store photographer said curtly, motioning to a white leather ottoman the other employee was carrying towards Hana.

"Of course," she answered, a small sigh escaping.

The photographer smiled. "Just a few more miss. The Hitachiins like to be well covered in any and all poses."

"I'll say," Hana grumbled softly. So far, the photographer had taken over one hundred pictures of her just standing, over one hundred of her draped across the stairs to the platform she had originally modeled on, and now more than likely another hundred or so on this ottoman. _Well_ _at least it's more comfortable than those stairs_, she thought to herself as she sat down.

The second employee quickly moved the fabric around, draping it carefully around her. Kaoru and Hikaru occasionally came over and fixed one or two things themselves, moving an arm or turning her face every so often.

Haruhi and Ranka watched quietly from their seats, Ranka now sipping at the proffered lemon water. Haruhi started to slouch in her seat, boredom getting the best of her. _How much longer?_ she thought to herself. _I can't imagine they're going to use _all_ of those photographs._

The constant _click-click-click_ of the camera told her otherwise. "Just a few dozen more, I promise," Kaoru reassured her with a smile, walking over to join the Fujioka's. He sat down next to Haruhi, grabbing her unused glass of water and stealing a sip from it. "I have to admit, your sister could definitely make a career out of modeling, if she wanted to," he said slyly, eying Ranka in the meanwhile.

Ranka smiled, but shook his head. "She's never been one for that – just like her mother," he said quietly.

Haruhi looked over questioningly at him. "Mom wanted to be a model?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all. A friend of hers was a fashion designer when they were in college, so she helped show off some of her designs in a few shows to make some money on the side for law school. No matter how much she begged, or how much other designers and companies begged, your mother wouldn't do it. She claimed it was just a 'favor' to her friend, nothing more. Her head was full of legal jargon and court cases, not dresses and shoes." He laughed. "I suppose this is more up my alley than your mothers."

Haruhi smiled. It wasn't often that her father spoke of her mother; she could still see at times it pained him to talk about her, even after all this time. He had really, truly loved her. "Wow, I didn't know that. Are there any pictures of her, you know, dressed up as a model?"

Ranka tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I may have one or two lying around somewhere at home – your mother threw away most of them when she found out I had them," he said, laughing loudly.

Laughing along with him, Kaoru discreetly looked at his watch. _Where are they? They should have been here by now…_ he thought to himself. Looking over at his brother, he noticed him copying his exact same action, and most likely thinking the exact same thing. Taking another sip of water, Kaoru caught his twin's gaze and gestured slightly with his head towards the door.

Hikaru nodded, furtively fixed up some of the now disorganized racks of clothes as he made his way towards the front of the store. Most of the customers by now had finished their shopping, and were making their final purchases and heading out the door. As two chatty women were leaving, bags swinging from their arms, Hikaru could suddenly hear a small cacophony of male voices from outside the store. Ears perked, he leaned discreetly over the rack to look out the front windows.

Standing in front of the store were eight men, some pointing up at the sign, and others taking note of the plastic models draped in various styles in the front display windows.

_There here! Time to initiate Phase Two: impress Mori-sempai's father so much he doesn't even recognize Hana!_ He quickly walked back towards the Fujioka's, smiling and nodding at his brother as he passed them.

"All done?" he called out to the photographer.

"Yes sir!" she called back. "452 photographs for your perusal," she told him as she stood up to greet him. "Shall we clean this up now?"

"Yes, we're done with that for now. Both you and Sakura can take your break now, since we have no one in the store but this trio. Kaoru and I will manage for a bit by ourselves," he told her very professionally. The woman nodded, and both she and the other employee quickly packed up all of the camera equipment and disappeared. While they did so, Hikaru walked up to Hana. "Thank you for everything Hana – we didn't mean to disturb your family time today," he told her with a grin.

"No, no – it's alright. I'm glad to help out. But none of those gets published in a magazine or anything of the sort; they're just for reference, alright? Promise me that," she told him, standing up and turning around. She was smiling, but her mouth was closed tightly.

"I promise, we won't. But I would like to just see what some jewelry would look like with that particular dress. No pictures – just a visual reference. Is that alright? Kaoru has always been better with accessories than I have, so my mother wants me to practice more," he said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"I suppose another five minutes couldn't hurt. I do love this dress," she admitted to him quietly, her eyes sparkling as she laughed softly. "Where's this jewelry?"

"I'll bring it to you. Could you go and stand on the pedestal again, in front of the changing room's set of mirrors? It's a necklace, a bracelet, and a pair of earrings – all diamonds and rubies set in gold."

Hana almost tripped walking up the stairs. "Just don't show me the price tag," she said, sweating at the thought of wearing _real_ gems – not some plastic knock-offs.

While Hikaru was moving Hana into place, it was Kaoru's turn to move Haruhi and her father into place. "By the way, Ranka-san, we do have some more cost effective dresses on the other side of the store. They would probably be more in your price range. Would you and Haruhi like to see them?" he asked as he stood up, setting down the glass of water next to him.

"Really? Of course! Lead the way!" Ranka said excitedly as he jumped to his feet. "I would love to get something new for work if I could. Come on Haruhi! Help Daddy pick out a new dress!" he said, hearts and dollar signs in his eyes as he pushed her along.

"Fine, but after this can we get going? I still have to stop at the market and pick up some things for dinner if Hana wants to eat before she catches her train later," Haruhi asked with a sigh.

"Of course, of course – fifteen minutes and we'll be on our way, I promise," he replied, pushing her faster across the store floor.

On the other side of the store, Hikaru was walking towards Hana with a box he had retrieved from their jewelry safe. "Here we are, as promised," Hikaru told Hana, holding a medium-sized blue velvet box. "Let me show you what I had in mind." He stood in front of her and held it open.

Hana's breath caught in her throat. Inside of the box was a gold collar with diamonds and rubies encrusted on it, with a matching bracelet. The earrings had a diamond stud with a teardrop ruby dangling from them, which was also surrounded by smaller diamonds. "They're…they're _real_?" she whispered, her fingers shaking as she slowly reaching towards them.

"Well _duh_," Hikaru told her sarcastically. "We don't sell artificial or faux gems here – everything is the real deal."

Hana drew her hand back immediately, as if they would bite her.

Hikaru quickly realized his mistake. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way Hana. That didn't quite come out the right way," he said as he frowned. _Why can't I be nicer, like Kaoru? I'm always so blunt and rude to people._

She shook her head. "No, you were right – people like us don't normally come here, so why would we know the difference? Come on – let's put these on and see how well you chose," Hana answered him gently, seeing that he was upset at himself. "I'm sure they'll look wonderful. Why don't you put them on me?"

"Alright. Hold the box for me then. But I want you to close your eyes, and let the final look be a surprise."

"Sure!" Hana closed her eyes. "Ready!"

Hikaru handed the velvet box to Hana, who turned it around in her hands and opened it towards him. He carefully took out the necklace first, and walked around behind her. First over her head, then swooping her hair to the side, Hikaru gently clasped the collar around her neck. Coming back around, he grabbed the earrings and swiftly placed them into her ears. Finally, Hikaru grabbed the bracelet, allowing Hana to close the box. "Right arm please," he told her. Hana nodded, holding the box in her left hand only. As he clasped the final piece around her wrist, he took the box from her and over to a small table and set it down.

"Alright, now let me arrange everything so that it's perfect," he told her, "so still no peeking."

"I won't, I won't," she laughed. "Just tell me when you're ready."

A sudden tinkling of a bell disturbed them, and a soft cacophony of male voices suddenly enveloped the once quiet salon. "Looks like we have some new customers. I'll finish up with you, and then go and greet them," he told her. What she couldn't see was Hikaru's cheeky grin.

Kaoru heard the tinkling bell's as well, and saw that the next half of their plan had been put into motion. _No turning back now._ "New customers! I'll go and greet them quickly, and see if they need any assistance, so I'll be right back Haruhi," he promised her. They had indeed found a few dresses in Ranka's price range, who was overjoyed and having a hard time picking out the one he wanted to take home with him.

"Sure, we'll be here," she answered with a smile.

"Good afternoon! How can I help you?"

~:~:~

"Good afternoon! How can I help you?" a cheerful voice rang out as it approached the front of the store.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Takashi, and Honey turned towards the voice, as did their respective fathers. "Kaoru!" Tamaki cried, crashing into his junior with a great hug. "We've come to see your store!"

"Sorry for the unexpected visit," Kyoya said, pulling Tamaki off of the redhead. "But someone wanted to see where you and Hikaru had been spending your time lately when not at school or the Host Club. We did bring some guests with us, if it isn't too much trouble." He turned, pulling Tamaki out of the way as their father's walked forward.

"Hitachiin-kun!" Tamaki's father cried out, in a similar fashion to his son's, but without the bear hug and more of a very firm handshake. "How have you been? Is your brother here with you today?"

"Yes, he is – he's currently in the back with a customer performing a fitting," he said, smiling.

"Wonderful! We'll get to see you both hard at work!" he cried again.

Kyoya's father sighed, holding up his hand this time as well. "Hitachiin-kun, it is good to see you again. How are your father and mother doing?" he asked, shaking hands politely before stepping back and resuming his stoic stance.

"They are well, and I will make sure to pass on your regards," Kaoru said politely.

"Ka-chan, I've brought my dad and my Uncle Akira with us today!" Honey said as he bounded over, jumping around the taller teen. "Have you met them yet?"

"I think once or twice at your birthday parties, Mitsukuni," Yorihisa said with a laugh. "Isn't that right, Akira?"

"Hmm, maybe," he murmured. "Nice to see you again." He crossed his arms, looking quite out of place compared to the others. Although he was wearing a suit, like the other three fathers, he felt much more comfortable in his training _gi_ that he normally would wear – no matter the occasion.

"Thank you, and you as well," Kaoru returned politely. "Now, what can I assist you with today? I'm afraid neither my mother nor my aunt is here at the salon today – it's just myself, Kaoru, and two of the employees, who are currently on their break."

"We've come on the whim of your friend Tamaki and his father today," Yoshio stated, "to see where the Hitachiin future is headed. Our businesses utilize your uniform lines for the most part, but we also know that your next biggest line is dress and casual clothing."

"That is true," Kaoru stated slowly, all business now. "And actually, we do have a customer trying on one of our newest evening wear pieces that came straight from my mother. Would you like to see it? She is still trying it on, with a few pieces of jewelry my brother as picked out to accessorize with it."

"Of course!" Yuzuru said first. "I'm always up for seeing a lovely lady or two," he told his son with a wink.

Tamaki, of course, winked right back at him. "Onwards, papa dear!" he cried, and both of them arm-in-arm headed towards the back of the store. Seven sighs were heard following behind them.

As they walked back, Kaoru fell in next to Kyoya. "Everything is ready," he murmured quietly.

"Good. Now let's hope this doesn't backfire in our faces," Kyoya muttered softly back.

~:~:~

"Aaaaannnnnddddd…there we go, all done!" Hikaru exclaimed after he had adjusted the small train of the dress, moved Hana's hair, and overall nitpicked at the dress until everything was deemed perfect in his eyes. "Open your eyes!" he told Hana excitedly.

The moment Hana opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat. She looked like an entirely different person standing there. She _could_ have been a model, for all anyone could have known. With a dress and jewelry costing more than her entire college tuition, she could see that Hikaru had arranged the dress into a perfect pooling pattern at her feet, so that it was around the pedestal and her feet were hidden. He had trussed up her hair slightly so that the waves in her hair were a bit more pronounced. Overall, she felt like a different person. A rich person. A celebrity. Someone who was not poor, or afraid of the reaction to her every action. Someone who was not…her.

"It's…beautiful," she whispered.

Hikaru shook his head. "My mother always says that clothes are pieces of fabric, and jewelry is a bunch of rocks. By themselves they aren't beautiful. But when worn by someone who is, that is when they become exquisite." He walked around her, nodding at his handiwork. "I definitely think that jewelry is the right choice for this dress." He sighed. "Well, take a look at it and tell me what you think in a moment. I'm going to see if Kaoru went to help those new customers –"

"– should be right back here near the dressing rooms," they both heard Kaoru suddenly say.

And that's when Hana's blood froze.

"Couldn't we have gone to one of their uniform display stores instead? This is more of a woman's store than a man's store," Akira Morinozuka grumbled.

"This was the closest one, and the one that the boys would be at today, remember?" Yorihisa reminded his cousin gently.

"So where is this customer of yours? I want to see that dress!" Yuzuru exclaimed.

"She is right back here," Kaoru told him. "Let me go and ask her if she would show off the dress for you."

As they were walking, Tamaki, Takashi, and Honey spearheaded the group, quickly followed by Kyoya and Kaoru, and lastly their fathers. Meaning that the older men would be the last to see who this 'model' would be.

As they rounded the corner, Takashi – who had been answering a question about the type of cake they had eaten at the Host Club a few days earlier – turned his head towards the enclave of mirrors before him and stopped short. His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened considerably. _No…no…she can't be here!_

"Mori-_sempai_? What is –" Tamaki was about to question him, when he followed the path of his gaze. His mouth opened and closed several times before he clamped it shut.

"What's the big idea boys?" Yuzuru exclaimed. "You're holding up the line!" He parted the sea of young men and made his way forward, only to stop short as well. "Well my, my – Hitachiin-kun, you've certainly picked a splendid model for us today," he said calmly, a gleam in his eye. "Gentlemen, have a look at this young lady."

The four men came forward to see a stunning young woman with shoulder length wavy brunette hair standing in a Hitachiin original. The dress, simple and black, but accented with a fiery train coming down the side and to the very bottom of the lowest head at the floor. Her back was turned towards them at the moment, but her face and front were distorted in the assortment of mirrors she was facing into.

Even Kyoya's father was impressed. "Is she one of your new models? I thought you said she was a customer." He took of his glasses momentarily to clean them on the edge of his suit jacket before replacing them on his nose.

"Well turn around! Don't be shy," Yorihisa called out. "Model for us!"

The brunette didn't move. She couldn't. Fear had frozen her to the spot.

Kaoru tried ushering the group closer, asking if any of them wanted to sit down or were thirsty. "Hikaru, have her spin around to show off the dress," he called out, seeing his brother off to the side.

Hikaru nodded. Turning towards her, he asked in a slightly louder voice, "Why don't you show them the front of that dress…Miss Hana?"

Her head whipped to the side, glaring icy daggers at the teen.

"…_what_?" Akira Morinozuka ground out, clenching his teeth. He turned slowly to face the mirrored walls. "Turn…around…" he said through clenched teeth.

"What's the matter Akira?" Yuzuru asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes – what is wrong cousin?" Yorihisa added innocently.

Hana stayed frozen to the spot.

"I SAID MOVE!" the patriarch of the Morinozuka clan shouted angrily, surprising everyone in the salon.

Hana winced. But the words did their trick; she slowly turned on the pedestal she had been placed upon, and faced outwards towards her fatal moment.

Akira unconsciously reached for a weapon at his side, grasping at empty air. As soon as Yorihisa saw his arm move, he attempted to restrain him. "What's wrong Akira? Do you know this girl?" he asked him slowly, staring him directly in the eye.

Yuzuru and Yoshio looked on calmly, their poker faces in full swing. Takashi had not moved from his spot either, but slowly Honey-_sempai_ and Kyoya had worked their way into standing in front of him. Tamaki just looked around, having no clue what was going on.

"Of course I know this…this…_thing_," he spat out. His face was red, his breath short, as his anger continued to grow.

"She is not a _thing_, she is a young woman," Yorihisa corrected him gently.

"I don't care!" he shouted back, wrenching his arm from his grip. "You!" he shouted, marching towards the pedestal. "I told you to _never_ show your face in front of me or my son again, you…you…liar!"

A loud _slap!_ rang out throughout the store, stunning everyone present. After the first shout, Ranka and Haruhi had come running only to find the other Host Club members had somehow arrived – but with older men accompanying them. From Haruhi's studies, she recognized most of them as her friend's fathers. She easily recognized Mori-_sempai's_ father's voice as well from their short trip to his mansion yesterday as well. Haruhi was as easily confused as everyone else as to how this confrontation had begun.

But it was Ranka who was the angriest. No one hurt his little girl. _No one._ "Don't you dare speak to my daughter that way. _Ever_." His eyes burned straight into the quickly spreading red mark across the Morinozuka's face. "Apologize. Immediately."

Akira brought his hand up, gently resting his hand on the pain-laced area. "Ranka Fujioka," he stated in an unnervingly calm voice.

"Akira Morinozuka," Ranka replied back, just as calm.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for a dress for my daughter. Which, as of right now, we are done with. And as soon as you apologize to her, we will be leaving. Hana, go change out of that dress. Quickly." Ranka broke eye contact for a second to look at her and give her a forced smile. He turned back, and it disappeared.

That was all Hana needed. Quickly but quietly, she gathered the dress in her hands to step off of the small podium. Hikaru and Kaoru both met her and ushered her through one of the windowed doors and disappeared, leaving it to click shut behind them. As they disappeared, both of them had extremely worried looks on their faces. _Uh-oh._

"Ranka-san…?" a timid voice called out. Ranka and Akira both snapped their attention towards Tamaki, who was raising his hand towards him as if he were in grade school once more. "Um…hello to you…and of course Haruhi too."

Ranka smiled a tight-lipped smile. "Hello, Tamaki-kun. It's nice to see you again."

Haruhi waved at him, slowly walking up to stand next to her father. "Hello Tamaki-_sempai_, Kyoya-_sempai_, Honey-_sempai_…Mori-_sempai_," she added, seeing him with a horrified look on his face as his gaze switched between his father and Hana's.

Kyoya frowned. _This is _not_ how this is supposed to be going. They need to sit and talk. Not argue and shout and hit one another. Although, a slap is probably the least Mori-sempai's father will allow Ranka-san to get away with._ He looked over at Honey-sempai's father, who was currently studying his cousin's reaction to the situation…as well as his nephew's.

"Now, now, now…there's no need for anyone to leave. I'm sure this is all just a big…misunderstanding," Yuzuru stated, moving his hands in a calming manner. "Now, how do you know Haruhi's older sister Akira? I am positive she never attended Ouran, unlike her sister."

He was quiet for a moment before he answered. "She was one of Takashi's opponents in the National Kendo Championships when he was in intermediate school," he told him slowly. "He beat her to take the title when he was in seventh grade."

Haruhi's eyes widened. _Wait…wasn't that the year…?_

"Wasn't that the year that your rival dojo was disqualified because the student they had in the semi-final match cheated?" Yoshio asked, curious. "Didn't the young man break someone's ankle?"

"Sprained, but not broken," a soft voice interjected. The group of men and one girl looked up to see Hana coming out of the dressing rooms in her original attire.

"Ah, my dear – you look beautiful in those clothes as well!" Yuzuru said with a wink, in an attempt to dispel the heated atmosphere.

"Thank you," she answered, embarrassed beyond all measure at the already heated situation. Hana walked up and stood behind her father, her eyes downcast. "I'm ready to go now."

"Then there is only one thing we need before we leave," Ranka said suddenly, turning from his eldest back towards the focus of all his anger. "An apology."

Akira clamped his jaw shut, refusing to open his mouth. "I have nothing to apologize for," he answered after a long minute.

Those who knew the story behind this argument knew that both men weren't just talking about the current situation. As it was, the tension in the store was as thick as soup. The group looked from one man to the other, waiting to see who would give in first. One minute went by, then two…when suddenly…

Takashi stepped forward to stand in between the two men. He looked at his father with an even gaze – his nerves were steeled. He had _promised_ her. "Father, apologize to her."

Akira whipped around, finding his son standing directly behind him. "What did you just say?"

"Apologize to Hana father."

"I will not! It is she who should be apologizing and begging for mercy from me!" he spat angrily at him. "Do you not remember what she did to you? To our family?"

Takashi shook his head. "No, father – I remember what you did to her family. As far as I remember, she did nothing to us." He looked over at his uncle. "Uncle Yorihisa," he implored.

Said uncle nodded, stepping forward and placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Akira, it is time to stop this childish feuding. What has passed has passed, and now it is time to think about the future. Why do you think Yuzuru and Yoshio accompanied us today?"

Takashi's father whipped around, his eyes slanted and accusing. "What is going on here?" he asked slowly.

"This is an intervention," Yoshio stated, removing his glasses and using a linen handkerchief from his pocket to clean them once for a second time. "Besides the fact that I don't particularly want to clean up another one of your messes yet again. The last one was hard enough."

Kyoya stared at his father, stunned. "Wait…what do you mean, _again_?"

His father looked at him, sighing. "I know you've been secretly working with your friends to protect the Fujioka family for a while now. I was asked to do the same thing five years ago – and ever since, in fact, we've been keeping tabs on all of them. Also yet another reason why Haruhi Fujioka was accepted into Ouran – so Yuzuru could keep an eye on her for me."

Now it was Haruhi's turn to be flabbergasted. "Wait…so my scholarship?"

Tamaki's father stepped forward this time. "You earned it fairly, if that is your question. We didn't cheat you on your entrance exams." Haruhi sighed in relief. "However, we didn't plan that you would end up in the Host Club with all of our sons. We knew that this day might come again, if our sons ever looked closer into your family's past."

Akira Morinozuka's face had turned a brighter shade of red by this time, as his anger grew exponentially. His fists shook, and he stared angrily from speaker to speaker. If he could, he would be foaming at the mouth right now. His family – his friends –_all_ had conspired against him. "I don't believe this," he said slowly. "All of you…set this up?"

"Well, no – not all of us," Yoshio admitted. "Mitsukuni and Kyoya both spoke to Yorihisa, who in turn spoke to us and the Hitachiin boys. The only people who didn't know were Tamaki and Takashi. And, of course, the Fujioka's. Truth be told, we were hoping we could meet today in a neutral territory and settle this little feud once and for all."

"Settle this? This will be settled when she can no longer do injury to my family," Akira hissed.

"Injury? What could she possibly do to you?" Yorihisa stated calmly. "In truth, you've done more injury to her and her family than any injury they could possibly do to you and our family." He looked around, seeing the tense faces. "Why don't we sit down? This may take a while."

Kaoru and Hikaru finally spoke up. "There is a lounge in the back of the salon, if you would like to use it," they both said at the same time, but quietly.

"That will do," he answered quickly. "Let's go everyone," he said, ushering the large group to the back of the store along with the Hitachiin twins. _This is either going to go extremely well, or someone will end up murdering someone else. I am glad my brother left his swords at home,_ he thought to himself sourly.


End file.
